When the Devil comes Knocking
by Broken in silence
Summary: He's crazy and dangerous and she's beautiful and dangerous . . . but together will they be crazybeautiful... take the journey and find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith **_

_**AN- My friend wants this paring so I'm writing this for her... Read and review or not your choice**_

_**Chapter- Deals and other things**_

Klaus sat on the neatly made queen size with a bland bold purple blanket, he bounced feeling the texture of the bed, he examined the room like he'd never seen one before, The walls are a dark rose color, with a bright red carpet, Klaus rubbed his black bicker boots into the carpet getting comfortable, As he rested his back against the headboard melting into her plush pillows… waiting.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Bonnie pull into the drive way… "Are they still with us?" Bonnie looked at her back seat.<p>

"Nope, I don't think they liked when I put my tongue down your throat," Jeremy smiled.

Bonnie and Jeremy laugh getting out of the car. "Its actually really creepy, them always being around." She slammed the door unintentional but she's irritated, Jeremy notices.

"Yeah, well until you figure out how to get rid of Vicki and Anna, were kind of stuck with them." He reaches for her hand.

"That's really disconcerting, because you just never know, when_ they'll pop up,_" Bonnie through her hands up sarcastically.

Jeremy pulls Bonnie close by her waist into his solid frame. "As long as you know, I only have eyes for you, I don't care about them being there." Jeremy kisses her neck; pulling her closer.

"I know!" Bonnie hugs him uneasy, because its more to it, Jeremy isn't willing to deal with Anna nor Vicki but she'll stick it out with Jeremy until he's ready.

Jeremy walked Bonnie up to the porch and she feels something in her gut screaming at her to flee but she ignores it, this feeling… "Is your dad, home?" Jeremy clasped his hands with hers smiling.

"No." Bonnie said with a smile, shaking her head.

Jeremy smirked devilishly. "Well, don't you think its time, I see what your bedroom looks like… you've seen mine." He give's her a peck on the lips.

"Well…" Bonnie considers. . .

And just when she is about to give in ; she feels it the urge that something isn't right . "Nice try Gilbert, I'll see you tomorrow." Jeremy groans disappointed. He lightly caresses her shoulder blades trying for temptation.

Bonnie puts the key in the door and her shoulders become rigid, Jeremy notices. "What is it?"

Bonnie shakes her head. "Nothing, I'll see you in the morning." she kisses him stepping within the dark abyss of her house. . . "You sure!" He questioned again. "Yes." Bonnie kisses him again putting his mind at ease. As she closes the door flipping on a light hastily.

* * *

><p>Bonnie immediately heads upstairs stopping just outside her bedroom door. . . Opening it slowly she sees none other than Klaus sitting on her bed eyes closed. Bonnie raised her hand.<p>

"Ah, I wouldn't do that, if I were you." He warned her sternly. "But, I really want too."

Klaus stood turning to face her, he exhaled with a smirk on his ruggedly handsome face… "Come closer, I wont bite." He chomped his teeth down mockingly.

"I like it out here, its closer to the front door." She was being sarcastic in the face of danger.

Klaus wasn't one for patience as his face became stoic. " Get in here, or I'll have my friends kill that human your so fond of." Klaus scowls his face in revulsion at the thought of human attachment.

Bonnie tightened her jaw, stepping into her room she would always choose to protect the ones she loves…

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" She asked fiercely.<p>

"I have a deal for you." He shrugged in delight.

Bonnie tilted her head suspiciously at him, watching Klaus roam his way over to her dresser.

He toyed with the items on the dresser spraying some of her perfume in the air, he peered at her, she stood defensively near the door. This made him smirk, he wasn't sure what to think, she was strong yet vulnerable…

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already." He says trailing his index-finger across her dresser as if he were wearing a white glove and checking for dust.

"Like I'm gonna trust the word of a sociopath... And what could you possibly have to offer me?" Her tone was condescending and snide.

"You have no idea what I could offer you, but instead I'll just give you something you want." Klaus voice was intimidating at first, but he eases back offended, she could tell.

"What! Your going to kill yourself, so I don't have too." Bonnie was being a bit cynical.

"That's cute, your funny!, but I don't plan on going anywhere for awhile," Klaus flashed those dimples at her, he was curiously fascinated by her unflinching nature in his presence.

"Oh joy! However will I contain my excitement." Bonnie rolled her eyes as if he were just another run of the mill bad guys and not the ultimate evil.

* * *

><p>And in a moments notice Klaus has her back pinned to his chest, his hand slickly on her throat the other at her stomach. . . He didn't like her attitude or did he?<p>

"I could kill you at a moments notice, but I have a soft spot for witches, that is the only reason I haven't snapped your neck." Despite his reasoning Klaus had other reasons why he hadn't snapped the young witches neck.

Bonnie breathed easily even with Klaus thumb and index at her juggler, she wasn't going to give into Klaus or his scare tactics, although she knows without a doubt he would kill her in second.

"What do want from me, what deal?" Bonnie calmed her insides from churning has she settled into his grip. . . although she feared any moment her heart would give her way.

Klaus smiles against her ear, his face pressed to her flash he nonchalantly smelled her neck and hair, her scent was like a fresh summer breeze light to the senses but warm to the body. . . For him this embrace was an intimate one full of things he relished in fear and defiance . "You and I, together this is going to be fun." There was a devious glee in his eyes and words… she heard the excitement vibrate through her body.

Klaus removed his hand from her stomach letting his fingers linger carelessly on her brown sugar neck and across her chest before stepping away from her.

* * *

><p>"You still haven't said what you wanted..." Bonnie instinctively backed away.<p>

"I want a lot of things, and you'll be very important in those endeavors." Klaus raised his brow pointing at her.

"But?" Bonnie folded her arms to her chest.

Klaus chuckled a bit. "Smart girl."

"Just spit it out already, why have you come to me?" Now she was losing patience with him.

Klaus took a seat on her bed once more. "Comfy."

Bonnie sighed exasperated at his remark rolling her eyes annoyed with him.

"I'm waiting?" Bonnie blinked rapidly at him.

"Right…I like killing like the next person, but I also have plans and Stefan likes to kill and than kill some more and, I'm not getting anything done…so that's where you come in."

Bonnie steps closer towards her bed worry sinking on her face. "Where is Stefan?"

"You see, I've been asking myself the same thing…I seem to have lost him." Klaus smirked. A Cunning mischief playing on his light-blues.

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked at him she was getting the bigger picture now. "I get it, you want me to help you find Stefan, so you can continue to destroy him."<p>

"Nope, wrong!" He tries for coy.

"Than what?"

"I want to find Stefan and bring him home, with your help of course." Klaus tries not to smirk.

Klaus stood fixing his clothes, he had a regal allure about him, Bonnie was sure women throw themselves at him because of his accent alone, he was charming and he was trying to charm her with the subtle subtext of his nature and how he's speaking to her…

"Why, do I get the feeling your lying to me." She not one for wearing blinders and taking what people say to her at face value.

In a flash Klaus in her face leaving no personal space between them. "Because your smart and you know... that you shouldn't trust me."

Bonnie didn't move has Klaus stared at her intensely, there was all this tension in the room building with alluring eyes it was something magnetic and hypothesizing a kill or be kill moment between them…

Bonnie's phone rings breaking their heated look. "I have to take this?"

"Make it quick." Klaus Orders.

* * *

><p>Bonnie talks with Jeremy, she whispers something cutesy that makes Klaus nearly barf in his hands rushing her off the phone.<p>

Bonnie hangs up putting her attention back on Klaus. "Now what?"

"We leave." He states as if she has no choice but to come with him.

"I never said, I'd help you."

Klaus chuckled slightly. "Either you'll help me willing or I'll make you." His tone was sleek and calm whenever he threatened her, subtle but still a threat. "Besides, who say's you have a choice." Klaus states. not asking her. but telling her.

Bonnie narrowed her gaze because she could just kill him and solve her problem. "You don't tell me what to do?" She state's defiantly.

Klaus scoffs. "Well excuse me, I thought Stefan was a friend." He shrugged pouting his mouth.

"He is…" Bonnie corrected Klaus quickly.

Klaus held out his hand. "Well then, do we have a deal."

"I still don't know, what you want from me exactly. . ."

"All will be revealed in due time, my sweet." Klaus took her hand kissing it. . . Bonnie pulls her hand away, which Klaus is reluctant to release.

"Shell we." He opened the door stepping aside to let her leave the room first. Bonnie stopped in front of Klaus looking in those cold sinister eyes. "If this is a trick, I'll kill you."

"I have no doubt you'll try." Klaus said with a smile. As Bonnie walked down the stairs, closing her bedroom door He followed with leisure …..


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith **_

_AN- Thank you all for the kind words , I'm so happy your enjoying this, my friend is over the moon for this story, so I hope you all continue to read and review __J_

_**Chapter- Threats are not charming**_

Klaus tried to keep his focus on her and the road one too many times has she text-ed something on that damn blackberry smart-phone of hers, "_she thinks she so smart.", Klaus thoughts run rampant and free of contradiction, he has plans for her she couldn't even imagine. _

Bonnie notices the eerie smile Klaus keeps throwing in her direction. "_He thinks he's so smart, I'll show him smug... bastard." _Bonnie thoughts are also consistent, she wont let his charm ware on her; Bonnie smirked back, from the back seat also watching him through the rear-view.

"You could have sat up here." Klaus offers.

"I prefer it back here, away from sharp teeth and murderous intent." She snarled at him.

Klaus gives her a look that could kill... running his tongue over his K-9's.

* * *

><p>During the hour long ride Klaus plays classical music and Bonnie puts on her IPOD, Drowning him and his poor choice in music out. "We're here," Klaus Got out leaving her with that slack-jawed look on her face she's had since they pulled-up.<p>

Bonnie looked at the dumpy exterior of the Motel, Klaus appears in front of her, "come on, our room is this way." Bonnie followed fuming and cursing Klaus's name. "I can hear you." Bonnie just huffs annoyed.

Stepping inside the room, Bonnie saw a black duffel bag that looked oddly similar to something hanging in her very own closet, "I hope its suitable to your liking."

"You fucking liar, I knew you were lying." Bonnie swings her hand throwing Klaus across the room; but he's quick to his feet and his turbulent hands are around her slender throat, his light-blues vacant and cold calculating which way he'll kill her. "That's one," he says releasing her.

Bonnie closed her bright-greens with flecks of gold in relief freighted she had been, but her fierce inability to show that to Klaus surprised even her, because for a moment there she thought it was all over.

* * *

><p>Klaus smiled, the smugness of it irked Bonnie, the freight disappearing from Their narrowly violet occurrence not nearly two seconds ago.<p>

"I packed a couple of things for you." He looked at her, like he had seen her secret sexy special occasion underwear hidden in the secret compartment of her Mahogany dresser.

Bonnie averted her gaze rubbing her neck oddly enough it didn't really hurt, Klaus barely applied any pressure, he did just enough to remind her who he was and that he would and could kill her; if pushed to far.

"Hey, if we weren't immediately leaving town, I could of stayed in my own bed."

"I doubt, I'd be invited to spend the night, so I picked the next best thing, I need you near." Klaus makes it seem as if he has to have her with him, because he didn't trust having her be anywhere else.

"Why?" Bonnie questions staying near the door.

"Because… I don't trust you not to renege or not to warn that insistent pest Damon about what we're up to." He shrugged with detest for Damon. "I hate that guy." Bonnie chuckles a little because really who doesn't hate Damon.

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked around eying possible exits encase she decided to kill Klaus at any moment; the small hotel only offered two possible escapes the window or the front door, finally taking a good look at the room, it's better looking on the inside, the walls are always so bland in hotel rooms, the TV is a big old <em>RCA<em>, the carpet was a tacky awful burnt orange color… Bonnie shakes her head yawning slightly.

* * *

><p>Klaus noticed her exertion… "It's only one bed," she looked frantic, her eyes the size of saucers at the thought of sharing a bed with Klaus.<p>

"Don't worry, it's all yours." Klaus moved aside, stepping away from the bed. Bonnie didn't move away from the door.

"Go on, I promise not to nibble on you, in your sleep." Klaus has this playfulness in those words.

_'There was something quite cunning in the way he said that,_. Bonnie thinks to herself.

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Bonnie Challenged assertively shrugging, mincing herself over to the single bed.

Bonnie looks warily around the room. "I promise not to eat you in your sleep, better." He antagonized.

Bonnie ignores the obvious innuendo ."Say's the crazy vamp, don't make promises you can't keep." Bonnie responded hostile.

"I'm a narcissist, not crazy," Klaus says it so-matter-factually with a slight scrunch of his nose.

"Really!, there's a difference." Bonnie retorts sarcastically, she was testing the water's with her argumentative spurs towards Klaus seeing just what else makes him tick.

Klaus drug his tongue across his teeth that felt like waxed marble, he was intrigued by her defiant and vibrant nature. Klaus arrogantly strolled over to the desk in the room pouring his dinner.

"Hungry?" Klaus says, tauntingly.

"No thanks, I don't like blood." She hutches her shoulders with a roll of her eyes.

Bonnie was surprised he was actually drinking from a blood bag.

"A blood bag?" The shock vibrates through his ears.

Klaus looks from her forehead to her nose then back in her green orbs. "I know, shocking right. um, but there is nothing like the real thing, when I sink my teeth into the juggler and drain every ounce of blood to there's nothing left but an empty shell…there's something poetic about seeing the light drain from the eye's of my victims." Klaus close's his eye's moaning and exhaling relishing in his memories his melancholic tone drowned the air .

Bonnie swallowed. "Sounds riveting." the disgust shadowed by sarcasm isn't lost on Klaus.

"I'll order you some room service and then you should rest, we have a long journey ahead of us." Klaus just blinks turning his back to her.

* * *

><p>After three hours or so... Somehow Bonnie managed to fall asleep although she fought it every time she blinked but her eyelids felt heavy and she was exhausted. Klaus circled the bed where Bonnie lay, he peered down on her, he put his finger close enough to barely brush the warm flash of her cheeks, her brownish black hair crossed over her face. "<em>such fragile things,<em> _I could bleed you dry right now and it wouldn't mean a damn thing to me." _even though she was turning into someone delightful to be around, over the years people bored Klaus always _yes men and women_ who are too cowardly or their just to ordinary for him and they became only good for eating as snacks; _but her-_ Klaus stepped back, taking a seat back in the chair near the bed drinking the blood left in his glass.

* * *

><p>The sun wakes Bonnie from her sleep, she made a parachute descent off the bed the pair of Blue orbs hovering over her, jolted anxiety within and after a few seconds she calmed down remembering she was with the ultimate evil, Klaus.<p>

"Klaus." Bonnie exhales catching her surrounding and breathe.

"Get ready." Klaus demanded leaving the room. Bonnie exhaled running her fingers through her soft curls heading towards the bathroom she showers quickly... at least Klaus picked her out sensible clothing so she throws on some black Charlotte ruse jeans and a white t-shirt and a pair of bicker boots that almost resemble his.

* * *

><p>Bonnie is yet again in the back seat, which annoys the hell out of Klaus, he didn't like people close to his back…and she was texting again.<p>

Klaus abruptly stops the car in the middle of the dark road getting out of the car opening her door. "Get out," He nodded for her to hurry.

"Why?" She doesn't trust this sudden stop, her fight or flight response is kicking in.

Bonnie looked reluctant to comply. "Just get out." Klaus squints coldly at her. Bonnie got out slowly.

Klaus bit into his Bottom lip a devilishly grimace appears on his cheeks and brow.

"I know." He simply states.

"What exactly-" Bonnie plays aloof with him averting her gaze.

Klaus scoffs, she was being curt with him. "That you and your little friends think you can use me, and than kill me." Klaus shook her cheeks quickly.

Bonnie's phone vibes, she looks down at the screen her thumb on the answer bar. Klaus puts his cool hand over her soft warm flash, stopping her from answering.

"Their gonna have to wait a tick." Klaus gave her this menacing look, that chilled her insides.

Bonnie pulled her hand away from Klaus. "Your paranoid." Bonnie adopted an expression of innocence.

Klaus scratched his chin amused. "I've been around for thousands of years, I very rarely get played, now give it." He orders her once more, like she's his to boss around.

Bonnie held her phone for a moment seething, she launched it into the darkness. Klaus smiled he thought _she was sublime in this moment_. Bonnie headed for the back seat and Klaus blocked the door.

"Move Out of my got damn way." Bonnie was bustling to inflect pain on him, but she isn't sure, she would still be able to hurt him like before since he is a true hybrid and no longer in a weakened state.

"No more riding in the back. now you have two options, either the front seat or the trunk." His voice rouse in a authoritative manner.

Bonnie squinted at him. "Then, I choose the trunk." She stubbornly give her answer.

"Stubborn to the core, I like it. now let me rephrase, you only have one option." He leaned into her.

"You know threatening people is not considered charming." she quipped childishly yet sassy.

Klaus just smirks fondly at her giving her the once over. Bonnie smacked her lips and jaws, maneuvering for the front door Klaus opened it gleeful and before Bonnie gets in she scowls at Klaus smirking. "You know there's gonna come a day, I will ask you the same thing, only its gonna go a little something like this, _fire or heart ripped out…but than again I'll just sit you on fire._"

Klaus tilted his head taking in her fierce and fiery determination. "Watch your head." He calmly said closing her door grinning ear-to-ear...

* * *

><p>Driving off, Bonnie eyed the now Leaving Mystic Falls sign...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing all Characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith **_

_**AN-thanks a bunch for the kind words glad you guys like this, I'm actually liking them myself Oh! Boy…**_

_**Chapter- Open roads and turning the tide**_

Jeremy barged through the doors of the Salvatore boarding house, Elena and Damon looked surprisingly guilty putting considerable space between them. but Jeremy hadn't bothered to notice their was a demeanor or shift change in the room as he entered pulling his eye's away from his cell phone.

"Hey,Elena have you heard From Bonnie? she's not answering or texting me back." Jeremy look's like a gullible kid who's lost his favorite G.I. Joe.

"She text-ed me last night, but I haven't heard from her since, why?" Elena answer's and Question's seeing the obvious fear on her little brother's face that something could actually be wrong with Bonnie.

"Because Elena, I haven't heard from her and I went by her place and her dad said she was at our house, only she's not." Jeremy said with a dry sarcasm.

"Calm down, we don't know anything's wrong." Elena tries to reassure him making sure Jeremy's mind doesn't go to that dark place where everybody he love's dies and leave's him.

"No. I Want calm down Elena, because what if she's with Klaus, I thought the plan was to lure him here . . . What if he has his own plans that involve Bonnie, and she's off with him right now." Jeremy says disdainfully, he hated that she had to be the one to deal with Klaus.

Elena went to stand in front of Jeremy putting a consoling hand on his forearm. " Bonnie wouldn't do that, go off with Klaus! without telling us."

Jeremy pulls away. "Don't be so naive Elena, Bonnie would definitely go with Klaus, if it meant protecting us." Jeremy flopped down on the leather couch making a heavy dull sound echo through the room.

Elena looks at Damon her eyes shifting with worry now, Bonnie would do anything for the ones she loves. "What do you think, Damon. Do you think Klaus came here?"

Damon shrugs indifferent " I think baby bro, is freaking out because all of his girlfriends have this nasty habit of dying." Damon poured himself a shot of whiskey drinking it with a smirk.

"You think that's funny" This tremendous anger rushes through Jeremy at Damon's remark, because Damon is the reason one of those girlfriends died in the first place.

Jeremy takes a defensive stance and Damon doesn't feel threatened but Jeremy feels in this moment like he could rip Damon to pieces, like he was the lion and Damon was the lamb.

"Jeremy, look at me, how was her dad?" it takes Jeremy a minute to pull his attention away from Damon.

"Not his usual self - - I don't know." Jeremy scratches his neck.

Jeremy shrugs exhaling sharply sitting back down, Elena pulled her phone out still looking at Jeremy. "Like he was compelled or something… Oh my god Damon, what if Klaus came here and took her. but why wouldn't Klaus come after all of us if he knew what we were planning. why just go after Bonnie?" Elena tries to hide her fear but the panic is visible on those peanut browns and it's sprung across her brow; she keeps pressing Redial and all she hears is Bonnie's voice mail.

"Hold on. lets not jump to conclusions here, besides Bonnie knew the risks going in, it was her idea in the first place-" Damon quipped with a twitch of his brows. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't worry about her either, she's doing this for us and Stefan, because we begged her too." Elena interrupted she looked actually disgusted for once with Damon's blatant disregard for Bonnie's life, the girl she happens to love like a sister.

Jeremy and Elena look at each other intensely both thinking the same thing. . . , "Lets go."

"Where?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to just sit here not knowing where she is." Jeremy whines.

"You both can't just go off by yourselves." Damon steps in front of Elena. "then come with us, because without Bonnie or Klaus were no closer to finding Stefan." Damon side-stepped so that Elena and Jeremy could pass as he follows behind them….

* * *

><p>Three miles away from Mystic falls, Klaus drove and Bonnie sat there in the front seat brainstorming about what Klaus was really up too, "<em>How the hell did he know what they were planning?" <em>Bonnie chewed on her nails she did it out of habit whenever she was nervous or thinking to hard and Klaus didn't like it one bit. "Don't bite your nails, it's a disgusting habit."

Bonnie cuts a sharp look to Klaus, rolling her calming green pearls. "Hey, I don't tell you not to kill people because that's a disgusting habit, so don't tell me what to do." Bonnie shoot's back feisty as ever.

She looked back out the window there was nothing but darkness and more darkness for miles she wondered where the hell they were headed, looking up at the sky it was bright and filled with stars its been awhile since she's actually managed to take a breathe and look at them, the sky was beautiful the colors were a magnificent symmetry of gray and black …and she _thanked God _it wasn't a full moon.

Bonnie quickly glanced at Klaus shaking her head thinking about this blue-eyed blond haired devil next to her; at first glance Klaus is quite striking, she yawned at the thought yet they didn't stop, she looked bored and curious as she glanced at Klaus from her peripheral some more, _he was damned arrogant and smug a blank page one moment calm and collected and than he's so bustle with a easily shaken temperament, rash and uncontrollable, she guessed it had to do with his conflicting nature… _Bonnie turned her head yet again to look out the window.

Klaus would steal looks at her as well with every look she gave him, he gave her, he dissected her with his eyes when her attention was else where, _she had the liveliest Green eyes he had ever seen, she was stubborn, clever and nerve racking and she was half as sneaky as himself. . . He knew she was plotting against him this whole time, she'll try to kill him on more then one occasion he knows this for sure. _

The wind blew through her soft curls the air crisp dancing on her scalp and she felt this rumble in her stomach, she probably should have taken Klaus up on his offer to eat in the town of Brisk wick which was 2.5 miles away from Mystic Falls, Bonnie pulled her arm into the car shifting her body so that she's facing Klaus slightly.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry." Bonnie twisted a finger through her hair innocently.<p>

"I told you, to eat something at the diner." Klaus said agitated.

"Well, I wasn't hungry then, but I'm hungry now." She whined like a child.

"That's just two damn bad."

"I thought you wanted me to keep my strength up."

Klaus inhaled sharply. " Were not stopping."

"Were gonna have to, who knows, I might be to weak to do whatever it is ,you need me for." Bonnie hunched her shoulders.

Klaus took his eyes off the road and wheel looking directly at her, his eyes sauntered down her face and body, " Or I could just snap your neck, and leave you on the side of the road for the coyotes'."

Bonnie leaned in closer, all this raw energy and tension was breathed to life as they mocked and challenged each other. " Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me, but I'm Still hungry." She says impudent.

Even with the car veering off the road neither one looked away from the other, Klaus smirked quickly grabbing her jaws pulling her close the intensity in his eyes, it was hard for Bonnie to look away. Klaus smelled her "I can smell the fear on you, so it would be wise not to push me."

Klaus is quickly back in form driving the car, and Bonnie is surprised yet again that no bodily harm has come to her by Klaus, Bonnie finally lets her self breath, Klaus was confusing she was sure that she'd be dead by now… but nope she's still kicking.

"I've given you plenty of chances to hurt me, why haven't you?" She was fascinated about his possible answer.

Klaus scoffs. "You think because I haven't killed you yet, it means something, It doesn't, I could Kiss you or Kill you, and It'd all mean the same to me." His words Are cold and his face remained expressionless, no emotion what's so ever.

Bonnie turns away from Klaus, this eerie feeling shuttered down her spine.

* * *

><p>About thirty-minutes of no speaking , they pull up to some wholesome little diner.<p>

It was pink and white very _floral, quaint! _Bonnie smiled for the first time since she started this journey, she liked little old-fashioned things, Inside they headed for the table in the middle of the diner.

Klaus pulls out the chair for Bonnie, she gives him a suspicious look before sitting. " I guess you do need me after all."

This older women with blond-hair with streaks of `gray appears before Klaus can respond, he just curls his lips aligning his head with hers narrowing his eyes at Bonnie, who keeps her eyes on the menu.

"How can I help you?"

Bonnie looked at her name-tag. " Yes, I would like, a double cheese burger and fires, with a Pepsi thank you." She gives the women a warm smile.

"And you sir-"

"What he likes isn't on the menu." Bonnie interjects wittingly. Klaus slams fist on the table,"You can go now." Klaus shoos the waitress away.

"One more smart comment and I'll kill everyone here, including you." Klaus smiles his lips smeared with glee he hasn't really killed anybody since they've been together.

Bonnie looked around at the seven customers and the waitress who's name was Jane who headed back to the cook. " That's a bit melodramatic, don't you think?"

"If it shuts you up, its perfect." Klaus shrugs, she was getting under his skin- and he didn't even realize it fully yet. But he knew for sure about her was that she was _compassionate and conscientious _of other people's lives which Klaus knows he can easily manipulate.

* * *

><p>Klaus had stepped away from the table and when he returns; Bonnie's burger is half way demolished. He sits back down. Bonnie bit into her fry. "So… why do you really need me with you, I get this feeling that your not telling me the whole story."<p>

Klaus parted his pink plush lips this smile of self impotence corners every embodiment of his face, has he Interlocked his fingers." Stefan, isn't the only monster I created, " Klaus raised his brow. Bonnie looks thoroughly surprised. "What does that mean?"

"I created a more then one monster." he taps the table. "And let me guess, they're trying to kill you."

Klaus face goes blank once more. " Finish, we don't have a lot of time." He get's up and leaves her sitting there.

* * *

><p>Back in the car and when they stop it's at some worn-down looking building it didn't particularly look safe to Bonnie,. . . " Uh! Is this the last place you saw Stefan?" Bonnie whispers.<p>

"Sort of and why are you whispering?" Klaus seems amused.

"Uh! Because this place is creepy and what do you mean sort of?" Bonnie keeps checking behind her, she doesn't know what the hell to expect.

"This is actually a werewolf spot, they don't particularly like visitors."

"Well your part them, so I assume were safe right?"

Klaus just shakes his head 'NO, smiling.

"Stay close to me." Klaus holds his head out for her to grab.

"Do, I have too?" Bonnie whined like a petulant child. Klaus looked at her stoic. "Well if you rather be eaten by multiple werewolves, then by all means keep your distance." He mocked her.

"it isn't a full moon tonight." Bonnie gazed at the sky, to make sure she wasn't tripping because clearly she did not see a crest moon.

"And I didn't say they were regular wolves." Klaus tilts his head cocky at her, proud of his creations. " Are you saying you and them can change at will," Bonnie wants to strangle him.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Not really." Bonnie shakes her head. . . Thinking this over.

"How many wolves we talking' 5, 10 more...less" she was weighing her options. Klaus doesn't answer.

" I guess Stefan didn't halt your plans that much," Bonnie said sarcastically. "Well?" he keeps his hand out. Bonnie nearly gags. " Alright, give me a minute." Bonnie shook the nerves off.

Klaus squinted growing impatient. "Give me your hand." she rolls her eyes. Bonnie sinks her fingers with his. "Lets get this over with."

"There's just one thing, I forgot to do."

"What?" Bonnie turns around to face him.

Klaus bites into his wrist shoving it in her mouth making her drink a significant amount.

Bonnie dug her nails into his flash drawing blood Bonnie tried to pull away fighting but Klaus held the back of her head forcing her to drink, Bonnie drops to her knees spiting up his blood.

"Son of bitch, why did you do that?" Bonnie's face sours in distaste.

"Just encase." He shrugs nonchalant. like he didn't just mouth rape her with his blood.

Bonnie fumes, Klaus clinches the sides of head in pain, Bonnie says something incoherent in_ Latin_ waving her hand throwing him 20 feet away from her…

* * *

><p>Klaus flashes in front of her on his knees, his hand swift and firm over her mouth<em>. Damn he was fast. <em>He slides his finger-down, "Shh… trust me." He whispers.

"I rather not." Bonnie whisper back. "Klaus is that you?" A shaky voice calls out.

"Yes." Klaus stands, bringing Bonnie to her feet as well. The man comes closer, Bonnie inspected the man his pupils were gold and his whites are clouded a blood shot red, he trembled and fumed at the mouth at the site of her, that made Bonnie particularly nervous. "Did you bring her for us?" he asked shyly, yet giddy.

"Of course."

Bonnie looks at Klaus her face could be characterized has great haste and surprise. "So, much for trusting you." Bonnie quipped angrily.

Klaus gives Bonnie the side-eye.

"But, Before you can have her, you have to tell me where he is, where is he?" Klaus glanced back at Bonnie, then at his trembling friend an obvious creation gone wrong.

"I don't know, I don't know where he is…" the guy stepped closer, he sniffed the air it was full of her scent, lavender and flesh. . . "I know you, know something."

"No! I don't know nothing."

Klaus shrugs gesturing to walk away. " Well, then you can't have her."

"Wait, wait, wait, inside. . ." He pointed to the building. "Inside." Klaus repeated, the man simply nods.

Klaus looked at the broken down warehouse suspicion arousing. "Are you sure we can have her?"

"She is human, her life means nothing." Klaus shrugs his shoulders indifferently at Bonnie, pulling her close one last time. " Here." Klaus shoves Bonnie into the guys arms. He runs his face up against her happily. . . Bonnie pulls away disgusted. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, how's that been working out so far." Klaus responses sarcastically smug. "Bastard." Bonnie struggles to free herself.

Heading inside, less then five minutes later all hell breaks loose, and Bonnie comes busting through the door heading for the car she turns seeing some twisted werevamp charging for her, Bonnie throws her hands out throwing him back, but right behind him is another one, she falls backwards banging her head against the car as Klaus rips yet it's heart from the chest cavity…

Bonnie tries to catch her breathe. "Thanks for taking your sweet time." she says sarcastically, before passing out.

Klaus looked at her momentarily brushing the hair from her face, Placing one of his hands at the small of her back throwing her left arm around his neck, pressing her delicate frame close to his unyielding one, Klaus gazed at the unconscious girl in his arms, there was something threatening to surface in Klaus and it made him sick to his stomach, as he held her in his arms….. he looked disgusted and intrigued... as she lay unconscious all things Klaus flashed in her head...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter- Dreams and conviction**_

_A tongue parts her lips and Bonnie feels her body betraying her but it feels so good, there's passion and hate bumping through every fiber of her body, there are hands that grip her thighs and lips that bruise her flesh, her hands glide to places untouched, As pale smooth hands mark her skin, she was in a rapture of ecstasy…_

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes pop open suddenly, she felt the comfort of a bed beneath her, exhaling heavily she blinked slowly moving her eyes back and forth around the room, She sat-up slowly putting her feet to the floor, she got the lay of the room it was yet another hotel a little more upscale than the last one she found herself in; Bonnie stretched getting her body back in order, she looked down seeing bare thighs, Bonnie noticed that she was only wearing a gray t-shirt that didn't belong to her <em>obviously<em> …. So she examined her body.

Klaus stood at the threshold of the door watching her silently. there was something complex and difficult stirring in him, has he gazed at such magnificence , he thought it was something _beautiful_ about the way she _hated him… he also thought it was something beautiful in wanting to kill her or keep her, if only he could make-up his mind about which prospect excited him more._

"Your up." The look in his eyes could almost be described as a twinkle, at the sight of her looking back at him.

"Yeah," Bonnie said hoarsely rubbing the back of her head.

Klaus handed her a glass of water. "Feeling better, my sweet?" A gloating smile sprung from his lips with his words.

"Don't call me that." Bonnie took the water, she didn't like him giving her pet names like somehow they've become friends ,when she wasn't paying attention.

"How long, how long have I been out?" She put the water on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Two days, but don't worry. I took …very good care of you." Klaus looked at her like he had seen her naked, his voice was sinister yet sweet…Bonnie rolled her eyes, he had this way of implying things when he spoke to her and about her, it made _her feel dirty_.

"You must be hungry," Bonnie's brain plays catch up for a moment. "Two days, like two whole days," she sounded as if she couldn't believe it.

"You were in and out of it, talking in her sleep and stuff." Klaus fiddled with the glass of blood in his head. Bonnie focused on it.

Bonnie stood grabbing the pair of skinny jeans, At the edge of the bed, laid out perfectly for her, "I remember You... force feed me your blood." Bonnie squinted her eyes in disgust. . .

Klaus shrugs nonchalant. "So what! I did that encase you died, you should thank me for wanting to keep you around…alive I mean." Klaus replies in such a callous manner. Bonnie stepped closer, she licked her lips, "Sorry, where are my manner's." Bonnie parted her lips pausing and with a smirk on her cheek, Bonnie kicked Klaus in the balls, he is stunned dropping to his knees, "Thank you… and your right! I'm pretty hungry."

She was feeling really good right now, Bonnie turned to walk away but he has her in his grip…

Bonnie is quickly against the wall, Klaus forearm underneath her chin pressing against her throat, yet another intimate encounter for Klaus his eyes were a sensational lurid gold staring into exceptional green's he pressed his body significantly close to hers, Bonnie felt a bit flushed, maybe it was from lack of oxygen or maybe it was his animalistic nature that appealed to her and that scared her more then what was happening _right now_. he panted lightly against her cheeks moving his face from one side to the other, as he removed his forearm from her neck cupping her chin tightly; Klaus extended his fangs, he turned her head exposing the nape of her cinnamon neck, and with a slow steady force he scratched the surface of her buttery skin with the tips of his fangs, she felt the pings of little needles break her flesh, Bonnie swallowed hard and Klaus waited for her to beg, beg him for her life; he had this yearning to taste her, The power! The defiance! …but Bonnie stayed silent… the tension between them, the breathes they shared, these moments were forging deeper bonds unknown to them.

"That's three times now, you've tried to hurt or kill me." He said this in a bored fashion.

Bonnie shrugged. "I'm pretty sure, it wont be the last,"

"There are only so many times, I'll let you get away with these antics." he smiled engrossed by her, most wouldn't have the gull to confront and fight with him, like her.

"Dually noted." Bonnie said sarcastically.

Klaus broke away smiling delighted . . . "Now, What should I tell room service to bring you?"

And its back to business as usual.

* * *

><p>Bonnie came out of the bathroom just as her food arrives sitting at the small table near the window '<em>how cozy, <em>it was made for two, Klaus thanks the waiter sending him on his way… heading towards her, Klaus places her food in front her…

Bonnie pushed back the blinds back with two fingers, the sun caught his golden blonde hair and light blue eyes making the devil himself appear very boyish with a sheepish nature. "So, where are we?"

"The town over from Brisk Wisk."

Bonnie gave Klaus a interrogating look biting into her turkey bacon "Who are we looking for, because I know the _he_ it isn't Stefan…Because Stefan! was just the lie to get me to come with you willingly."

Klaus pressed his finger to his lips tapping them with a smirk. "Anybody ever tell you ,your too smart for your own good,"

"No. you're the first," Bonnie smirked back sarcastically. "it's a long story."

"Shorten it, what happened to them at that warehouse, why did they look like that and who are we looking for?" Bonnie slouched back in her chair.

"Apparently there are unforeseen side effects, to changing a vampire into a werewolf and vice verse, unlike myself who is a true hybrid, but . . ." He stops mid-sentence and she wait's a good long minute for him to answer.

"But what, What does that mean?" Bonnie looks confused by what Klaus was not detailing.

Klaus paused before purging himself. "They go crazy, there bodies and minds don't know how to deal with the conflicting changes."

"And?" Bonnie sat up straight.

"Then their was Dmitri. . . He, he was an exception."

"And who exactly is Dmitri?"

". . .My _brother_," His eyes do this doe-eyed effect, while speaking of Dmitri.

Bonnie shakes the stunned look off her face , closing her crooked mouth. "I thought Elijah, was your only brother."

"My mother bore seven children." Klaus said smugly. . . "I thought you killed your whole family."

Klaus stood closer to the window. "I hunted them, I've tortured them, I killed them. . . and through the years I've toyed with them." Klaus chuckled amused by his actions towards his family the sun caught the beam in eyes.

"So Dmitri, is like you but crazier. . . And your trying to kill him before he kills you."

"I told you, I'm not crazy. . . And precisely," Klaus looked her up and down offended about the crazy remark, _'she doesn't understand me, _Klaus thinks.

"Whatever. where do I fit into this plan of yours?" Bonnie locked her fingers together, she was on pins and needles because this was sure to be a _dozy._

Klaus locked his eyes on her smiling. "I thought you would have figured it out, by now."

Bonnie stares at Klaus surprised about what he could possibly mean. . . . . .

* * *

><p><em>Back in Mystic falls…..<em>

_The grill, Caroline and Tyler walk heading for Damon, Elena ,Jeremy and Alaric … with Matt watching on from a far…._

"What's so important that, I had to bring Tyler?" Caroline asks Elena.

"Its Bonnie, she's missing, we think Klaus took her."

"_Correction!_ they think Klaus took her," Damon throw his whiskey back nonchalant and callous.

Everybody ignores Damon. . . All but Jeremy who wants to punch him in the throat , Alaric makes sure to keep space between Damon and Jeremy. . . "Shut-up, Damon." Jeremy cries.

"Your not helping." Alaric chips in he tries to bestow to Damon that he's being callous. Which Damon ignores.

"Am' I, the only one who thinks this is good thing she's off with Klaus, If it bring Stefan home we should let her stay, where she is." Damon feel's like he is the only one thinking straight and that everybody else is being way to emotional.

"Remind me again why we brought him along, Elena." Jeremy says, agitated with Damon being damn caviler .

"It doesn't matter why or how…what's the plan to get her back?" Caroline interjects quickly.

"Maybe Tyler. . . can sniff them out." Damon interrupted before Elena could say anything.

Tyler looks offended and put of by Damon's attitude. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"I don't like you, you bit me."

"It was more like a nip" Tyler says, sarcastically.

"That almost killed me. . . So I was thinking, I'd repay the favor." Damon scoffed with a smirk.

"Fine by me, I still owe you for mason." Tyler stood defensibly. Damon chuckles at him for bringing up Mason someone he enjoyed killing. he also gives Caroline a stern look for running her mouth to the enemy.

Elena pulls Damon away, out of ear-shot so that the rest can't hear. "Really!. you wanna do this now, when Stefan and Bonnie are both missing."

"I think , I have a right... Fido over there, he nearly killed me." Damon says, through clenched.

"Really, because I would think you'd be thanking him. . ." Elena looked longingly into Damon's eye's. Silently reminding him of what that-so-called wolf bite provided him with... Things Elena isn't ready to say out loud.

Caroline stands in front of Tyler. "Tyler look at me, pay no attention to Damon, he's an ass."

"I want to kill him." Tyler burns holes through Damon with his chestnut brown eyes.

"Trust me, your not the only one. but right now this is about Bonnie, so however you feel about him, can you table it, for now." Tyler nods, okay, " For Bonnie. . . And you," Tyler looks at her shyly.

Caroline smiles at Tyler, turning she catches a glimpse of Matt, who smiles at her, he looks as if he wants to be apart of her world, their world…. But Matt disappears behind the shadows of the approaching Damon and Elena.

"Damon will try to behave, from now on." Elena nudges Damon, who give's that fake plastic smile damn her for having some control over him.

Tyler and Jeremy both give _'fuck you_, looks to Damon, and Damon whispers it to them with a smirk.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Alaric asks ready to step-up for both Bonnie and Stefan.

"We have to find Katherine." Damon says dryly and Elena looks dreary at the thought of Katherine returning.

Everybody just looks at Damon wondering _how the hell they were going to find her_, now

that she was free…

* * *

><p>Bonnie is jolted from her sleep yet again, exhaling heavily… "Bad dream?"<p>

"Yeah, you were in it." Bonnie cracked her neck.

"Oh! Do tell?" Klaus is a little giddy at her insult, he liked musing her in conflict.

"I can't really remember, but I'm sure it involved blood and you killing."

Klaus put his eye's back on the road, Bonnie rubs her head, this dream was different from the other dreams, something was happening in her head, she didn't feel quite right especially since drinking his blood, She was feeling oddly drawn to the sicko although she never really remembers the dreams they always leave her feeling _intoxicated_. . .

Klaus notices her far distance look. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I told you, don't call me that, were not friends so don't give me cute little nickname's." She fumes with frustration.

"you could give me one, if you like, sweetheart." Klaus flirted it as if it were second nature.

"You wont like what I call you." Bonnie said snidely.

Klaus in most ways feed off her hate. "We've made it to our destination."

Bonnie turns to look at Klaus. "Are you sure Stefan, is with Dmitri?"

"it's the logical place for him to be, Dmitri wants to kill me and he's using everyone against me."

"One more question, What's the likely hood of me dying tonight? and if there's a chance, I'll take the risk of dying over you shoving vamp blood down my throat." Bonnie retorted sarcastically."The answer is None." he says bluntly, with a shrug. "How can you be so sure? "

"Because your with me, and I'll kill anything that threatens you." Klaus is cavalier in his manner's but his tone says different, The conviction in his voice shakes Bonnie to her core.

Klaus and Bonnie approached the building, " Stay close behind me." Bonnie just nodded as they headed inside. . .


	5. Chapter 5

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**AN- Thanks you wonderful beautiful for still reading this fic, and reviewing your all awesome ... I tried to fix it.**_

_**Chapter- Poison arrows, I need you…**_

As they made their way into the broken building Klaus shielded her with his body, he made sure her every step aligned with his perfectly.

She gets jumpy in situations like these.

Bonnie trips but the hands that embrace her are Steadfast and strong holding her against a solid form, Klaus kept his face stoic placing her firmly upright.

Bonnie looked at Klaus with a semblance of gratitude, But he looked at her with cold and hard eye's. "Watch your step." He demanded, clearing his throat.

Bonnie brushed herself off, and for a moment there's this awkward silence. she expected him to say more but he doesn't. " Who in their mind lives here?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"That's because, you keep a lot of secrets."

Klaus stops suddenly and her body collides with his. "Were visiting a friend." Klaus twitched his mouth.

"Lie! you don't have friends, you have people you use." Klaus gave her a scowl, before turning back towards the door with two bird feathers and chicken-bones hanging on each side.

before he can knock, the door swings open. A fire ball comes straight for Klaus and Bonnie's immediate reaction is to stop it, virtually she was shielding herself but Klaus liked to think she was protecting him too.

"Aurora, you know its not nice to try and kill friends." Klaus laughed, 'what is with everybody trying to kill him., clearly he already knows but he lives in a world where he's done nothing to warrant this.

"Your no friend of mines, Devil!" She screeched out.

"Awe, Lets start over, call it ancient history."

"Never."

Klaus and Bonnie stand on opposite sides of the door, as fireballs swirled into the hall; Klaus looked at her he was having a moment, Klaus often finds that his thoughts drift towards her at the worst times. the_ little_ things about her, the way she pouts when she's annoyed with him, the way she nibbles on her nails when she's nervous, how she tucks her hair behind her ear when she's thinking hard about something, he often remembers these things pondering them.

yet he still can't figure her out.

"Friends!" Bonnie say's, cynically.

"I may have over exaggerated, the friends part."

"...Ya think" Bonnie says passive-aggressive.

"Take her down." Klaus give's her an order. Bonnie frowns at Klaus. "I can't, she's a witch, I can't." Bonnie shakes her head no.

"Is there some unspoken witch law, that your not allowed to attack each other?"

"I don't know, maybe." Bonnie shrugged frustrated.

Klaus clenched his teeth. "Look, either take her down or she'll kill us both."

"Um, your indestructible. so that just leaves me , I'll leave this one up to you." Bonnie shrug's.

Klaus sighed robust "I was actually, trying not to resort to violence tonight, but I'll snap her neck, if that's more convenient for you."

"You're a manipulative bastard." Bonnie says calmly. Klaus merely smiles at her sporting those dimples, the things she'll do for those she considers innocent,.he finds it amusing watching her, she was striking and noble .

Bonnie put her hand-out chanting; dropping the witch on the other side of the doors to her knees, Klaus walks in first.

"Hello Aurora, we should talk."

* * *

><p>Bonnie stepped into the apartment it was something beautiful on the inside compared to the outside, she should get use to things not being what they seemed by now, " Your looking older, since the last time I saw you."<p>

"What do you want, you monster?" Her Russian accent catches Bonnie's ear… "Watch your tongue or rip it out." He scowled at her, his tone strikes fear in her, she no longer thought was there, how wrong she was.

Aurora clutched her hands together, she was missing a finger, Bonnie had no doubt that Klaus had something to do with her missing limb. she swallowed hard for the woman.

"I'm a lot stronger, than you remember."

Klaus laughed in her face. "So brave, but still very, very stupid" Klaus bent closer to Aurora. "And my friend their I guarantee you, she is a lot stronger." He give's her mincing smile. Bonnie thinks Klaus is threatening the poor woman.

Bonnie tapped Klaus on the shoulder nodding him her way. "What?"

"Here's a thought, you should try being nice and less intimidating…she might be more inclined to help you."

Bonnie whispered so that aurora couldn't here. "You think, you can do better?"

Bonnie nods smugly. "Definitely."

Klaus waved his hand for her in aurora's direction. Bonnie passed him standing in front of the old women, who was masking a much younger being underneath.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie, sorry about this."

The old woman spites on the ground scowling at Bonnie. "Okay, your pissed I understand. Its cool, we can shake on it later But-"

"I see your still using witches to do your dirty work for you." Aurora interrupted.

"Well, they do have a weakness for me." Klaus winked at Bonnie.

"Don't flatter yourself." Bonnie cut Klaus a curt look rolling her eyes.

"Don't get it twisted Aurora, me and him strictly business," Bonnie and Klaus stared at each other, they share words unspoken from their lips.

Aurora picks up on something but she isn't sure what.

"Enough of this." Klaus pulls her from the floor roughly, she remembers this all to well, his temper was very wishy-washy neither stronger nor weaker then the other, his nature always conflicted.

"Has he come for it yet?" Klaus helps Aurora into the chair next to her small coffee table. "Why, should I tell you anything?"

Klaus runs a finger down her cheek, a smirk curving on his full lips. " Because you use to love me or because I'll kill you if you don't."

Bonnie leaned against the counter watching his display, she saw the fear in Aurora's eyes, Bonnie had that look, she pretended to be braver than she really was too.

"I can't imagine why, any girl would ever break-up with you." Bonnie says sarcastically, trying to ease some of the terrifying tension in the room.

Klaus gave Bonnie an exhausted look, Turning his attention back to Aurora placing his chill hands on hers; a lioness smirk on his meek lips, separating her clutched fingers.

Aurora purges herself out of fear. "No. he hasn't come for it yet,"

"Give it to me." he asks, his voice a shallow husk.

Aurora shakes her head and Klaus grabs her face. Bonnie jumps in touching Aurora accidentally trying to remove Klaus's grip. Klaus feels Auroras reaction to Bonnie.

"Hey take it easy, okay."

Aurora take's Bonnie's hand suddenly, Bonnie looks confused staring at the old women and back at Klaus.

"What is she doing?"

Klaus shrugs, but he's very intrigued. " You come from the bloodline." Klaus face goes from intrigue to deadpan. "I need you to leave us alone." Klaus tells her.

"Why, what are you going to do?" Sheer worry come's over her face for Aurora.

Klaus doesn't answer, and Bonnie stares Klaus down not budging. Aurora watches this eye smack-down they are giving each other.

'the young witch has a fiery spirit,. Aurora thinks.

"It's alright child, he want hurt me. he needs me," Some part of Aurora wished her words were true. but knowing Klaus like she does, she'll be lucky if he only disfigures her again.

Bonnie cuts Aurora a look, before she departs.

"She must live, its her. she must live,"

"Why are you telling me, I care nothing for her. she is a means to an end." Klaus sighed with callousness turning his back toward the old woman. With his head hung low.

The old women looked annoyed with Klaus's demeanor and disregard for the young woman accompanying him.

only she saw a little deeper into what lay beneath the monster with his cold facade. "Well then, he will succeed and you will fail." Aurora say's, as fact and truth that will come to pass.

Klaus moves at unimaginable speed choking the old women. "What do you know?"

"You must make sure she lives." The old woman barely gasps-out. "Why?" Klaus loosens his grip.

"You know." Aurora looks at the door ominously, where Bonnie stood on the other side.

Klaus moved his head side-to-side looking Aurora up and down placing her back down firmly on her feet.

"Thank you, you've been quite helpful." Klaus smiles sticking his hand throw her chest. the shock on her face as he toyed with her insides ripping her heart out give him such cosmic pleasure; the slower the better that's how he liked it.

before her body fully hits the floor he's at her sink. He washed his hands singing a tune.

* * *

><p>Klaus exited the apartment snapping his fingers. "Did she give it, to you?" Bonnie used air-quotes when she says <em>"it" <em>standing upright from her slouching position.

"Of course." he says, with a bright smile.

" Is she alright?"

"She's fine, I left her unharmed, lets go." Klaus nodded her towards the door.

"I don't believe you."

Klaus had this mousy expression. "Would I lie to you?"

"Yes, in a heart beat." _How ironic her choice of words_, Klaus thought with a wisp chuckle escaping his mouth.

Klaus placed his hand to the small of her back leading her out of the building, Bonnie looks sympathetically back something wasn't right.

He opened the car door waiting for her to get in.

Bonnie turns to face Klaus, he doesn't make a motion to put any space between them. " Go ahead ask, your questions."

"I come from what bloodline? And what the hell does it have to do with you,"

Klaus licked his lips stepping closer , Bonnie wants to put some distance between them, but there isn't much room for that, so she'll suffer his invasion . he smells like Hugo Bass and women's lotion.

Klaus opens his mouth and Bonnie focuses on his lips they were the pink of perfection. She snaps out of her daze to hear his words.

"An ancient bloodline, long thought to be extinct."

"'What's so special about it?"

"It's not just about the bloodline, its about the blood itself, there is something in your blood…it could be dangerous to vampires, dangerous to werewolves etc…"

"What do you mean could be?"

"No one knows for sure, and those who do know, are dead." Klaus rested his elbow on the door.

Bonnie drops her gaze from Klaus having a moment of realization. "This was never about Stefan, you took me so Dmitri couldn't, because you knew, you knew who I was."

"I had my suspicion," Klaus fingers involuntarily play with the tip's of her hair.

"What happens if Dmitri-"

"Realizes who you are, if I know my brother he'll do unimaginable things, to . . . " Klaus trails off, and Bonnie ignored the twisting his fingers did to the ends of her hair. "I guess, that means your going to have work extra hard to protect me!" Bonnie curled her lips teasing him.

"I don't care about you." He state's boldly.

Klaus stood up straightening his broad shoulders; her words deliver a blow to him because for a moment all he can think about is protecting her, his infernal ways makes him want to kill her himself. so he doesn't have to remember what it was like to feel, to know the difference between right and wrong. these are the things she makes him realize about himself, the things he loved most about himself…_things she would hate! So he'll kill her! Yes! I'll her._

Klaus is thrown from his thoughts feeling hot flesh against his chill exterior.

"Where to now?" Bonnie repeated."Home." he says, bluntly.

Bonnie looks shocked its almost been two weeks since she's been with Klaus and Mystic falls seems like a distant memory. "Home." She repeat's in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm taking you to my home." Klaus has a genuine smile on his face, she notices it's less sinister and without malicious. he backs away for a moment. "What is it?."

"Be quiet." He look's over they're surrounding.

"What is it?"

Klaus put's his body in front of Bonnie's dropping to his knees, pulling her down with him. after that everything happens to quickly for her to take it all in, she's racing like a bat out hell down the road; with Klaus slouched on his side in the back seat two arrows sticking out of his back. she doesn't return to their motel, she goes someplace remote, so that she can help him.

"Just pull them out." Klaus moans like a wounded puppy when she yanks the arrows out. "What does it look like?" He groans.

"Disgusting, you need blood."

Bonnie searches the car, for the packs of blood that Klaus keeps but there isn't any. "It's all back at the hotel." Klaus grunts.

"Are you kidding me?" Bonnie says, hitting the seat.

Klaus examines the arrows, as he snapped them in his hands, breathing heavily."Poison, its the only kind that can make me sick or kill me."

"If its poison, how do I help you?" Bonnie has a moment of desperation for Klaus.

"I need you, there is something about your blood, it wouldn't effect me, just like my blood wouldn't effect you, like it would a normal person."

"But you should, you didn't know for sure."

"I don't." He states honestly.

"No." She looks perplexed by what he was asking.

Klaus looks at Bonnie with wild eyes. "I need it, I need you." he holds tightly to her shoulders pulling her, even in his condition he was still much stronger then her.

Some part of her wants him to die, but the other part knows that he'll get what he needs from her one way or another.

Bonnie lambasted herself for what she about to allow. She pulled her shirt out of the way exposing such an exquisite neck, Klaus eyes flash between his normal sparkling blues to that tawny gold, he looks disoriented. " I should tell you, I killed her."

"I know." She say's sadly.

His lips brush against her skin, smothering her carotid artery his fangs scratch the surface ripping the flesh, at first it stings then, the burning starts, it hurts. and she remembers she's had this feeling before only this is slower and feels intimate he cuffs his arms underneath hers; he held her like a lover, he bit and kissed and bit to cover the kissing.

there was some serious simmering heat boiling underneath between them.

She pushed him to stop. Which he does. Klaus looks passive staring at her, loosing consciousness his head falling in her lap.

"Klaus."

It's been an hour and he's still out of it. Bonnie watches him, she liked him like this, he was child-like, he looked so innocent asleep, funny thing is, this was the first time she saw him sleep since they've been together. _she could do it, right now, kill him! Do it! _He shivers and the thought is gone.

Klaus tosses and turns he seems so helpless, Bonnie wraps her petite arms around him. she held Klaus close to her beating heart, which seems to calm him.

it's like second nature when she caresses his hair in a loving manner. Klaus feels her, he knows somehow that he's safe, a feeling that hasn't been known to him for years.

lust and rage is a hungry beast inside him, he's felt these things before but never so strong, he would like to stop it; but you can't change the things you can't control, Klaus imagines running his hands through those soft brownish curls, he wants to feel her flesh underneath the fabric of clothes, Klaus touches her and she doesn't flinch or look disgusted, he kisses her and she gives in.

but than something startling happens _he_ wakes up…

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of nowhere….<em>

"So my brother got away?" Dmitri asks his voice like raspy grovel.

The young vampire looks afraid. "Yes, I'm sorry, he had help! there was a girl."

"Tell me about this girl. . ."

"She was young, she was a witch, but she was very strong," The young vampire wants to say more.

"Is there something else?" Dmitri asks, impatient.

"He protected her, like she was important to him, I tried to kill them both the poisoned arrow for him and a regular one for her, he took them both."

Dmitri looks prig at the young vampire, showing no emotion to his failure or the information, "You can go."

* * *

><p>Dmitri exhales entering the adjacent room next to the one he's in. "You didn't tell me, Klaus had a witch with him."<p>

The vampire strapped to the chair just looks doggish at him, his eyes hardened a dead stare. "I didn't know."

Dmitri grabs his frowned face. "You wouldn't lie to me would you Stefan, to protect Klaus,"

Stefan yanks his head away, "Screw him, and screw you." Stefan retorts gruffly, with a growl.

Dmitri blissfully laughs, "I have a surprise for you, come here."

Stefan features remain blank with the arrival of this person…. "_Impossible._"

"I think the term your, looking for is _OMFG_…"

_**The gang will be back next chapter, but I had to bring Stefan into play finally…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I own nothing all the characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith_

_**Chapter- Home is where the heart is**_

Tyler stood face- to -face with Damon, his face set in a grimace of disgust and hatred.

"…Walking dead bastard"

"Dirty filthy, little animal" Damon counters back his teeth clenched.

"You two are seriously giving me a headache, I swear if the both of you don't shut-up I'll stake you, and shoot you with a silver bullet" Alaric proclaims verily.

The vampire and werewolf turn to face the hunter who just threatened to end them both.

Jeremy throws up his hand in a bored fashion. "I'll help" he says out of annoyance. Damon shoulder bumps Tyler quickly getting back to business.

"Ric and I will go inside, Scrappy and Boy wonder you two can stand guard" Damon says, looking at them dismissively.

Both Tyler and Jeremy look at Damon disgruntled and with contempt. It doesn't go unnoticed by Damon.

The Vampire and Vampire-Hunter go inside of the Bar its a vampire hang-out, that Katherine likes to frequent.

" I hope somebody kills him!" Tyler blurts out angrily.

Jeremy doesn't say anything he only smiles, agreeing with Tyler's statement. Its about time someone got the chance to kill Damon for a change instead of it always being the other way around. They share a laugh relishing in the eventual downfall of Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Caroline is left with Elena in the car and for the first time Caroline isn't hogging the conversation. Elena <em>talks and talks and talks<em>. And she doesn't stop. Caroline understands now, how Bonnie must have felt all these years. Caroline silently apologizes to her dear friend Bonnie to have put up with all of Caroline's neurotic meltdowns through the years, and wishes that Bonnie was here.

Because she finally gets it.

And she more than anything wants Elena to shut-up already. so that she can focus on their surroundings. Especially since Damon ordered Caroline to keep Elena safe because its all about Elena; but what else is new.

"Caroline! Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, you feel conflicted , you don't know what to do, because they're brothers!" Caroline responds slightly irritated.

"So, what should I do?" Elena asks, desperation in her tone.

Caroline opens and closes her mouth all in the same breathe thinking about her own situation, yes she loves Matt she knows that, she _feels_ that. But she also feels something for Tyler as well and they're best friends which makes it a very sticky situation too find herself in.

" I'm the wrong person to ask, But I will say that Stefan is a great guy and he loves you, he's good to you, and I guess Damon has his moments too but… its ultimately your choice," Caroline says, her gaze concentrated on Elena.

who refused to meet her gaze. Out of some form of guilt for even considering being with Damon over Stefan. And finally Caroline gets her wish, its silent.

Alaric and Damon come running out the bar barricading the door. "Run!" Damon demands of all of them. " Was Katherine in there?" Jeremy questions running along side Alaric. "No! but we have another lead."

"What happened?"

"Damon killed someone, which pissed the other vamps off"

"Dick!" Jeremy curses, bothered by Damon's irrational behavior.

"I heard that," Damon responds. he uses his vampire speed and leaving them behind.

"Out of the way Blondie." Caroline crawls into the back seat seeing, Tyler, Jeremy and Alaric running towards them with Vampires hot on their trails. "What happened?" Elena asks,l panicked, eyes Focused in Jeremy running towards them.

"I got answers." Damon starts the car up revving the engine.

The guys jump in the moving car practically stacked on-top of each other, Damon didn't bother to wait for them to reach the car fully before he started to pull-off.

"Everybody in safely?" Damon asks all care freely. He doesn't care one or the other for two of them, And the other one? Don't even get him started on that.

They all glare at Damon sharply as they get into comfortable positions. "You're an asshole," Alaric states exhausted.

Damon just smirks amused. Jeremy calls him a douche-bag under his breath . Shaking his head in disbelief , and Tyler has all sorts of violent thoughts geared towards Damon.

"Fun trip, huh?" Damon turns on the radio blasting the music. Everybody turns their attention to Elena who said something along the lines of Damon maybe behaving himself.

She ducks in accordance to their stares.

* * *

><p><em>~3000 miles in the sky~ <em>

Bonnie sleeps the entire plane ride. And Klaus watches her. Fascinated by the beautiful girl seated opposite him and he reflects on his morning, waking up in her arms, He remembers the feel of warm flesh against his, he remembers how it feels to be held.

The innate reaction she has when she realizes how comfortable she is with him in her arms. And he remembers that she is a means to an end, and that she does not care for him.

He tries to reinforce to himself that she means nothing to him.

He tries to explain away the warmth and comfort he begins to feel when he looks into those soft doe eyes.

He tries to calm the excitement that radiates through him but it's something he can't control when he's near her.

He tries to remember that he's going to kill her when its all over, he'll use her, and then kill her.

'Yes I will her kill her, and I'll enjoy it' Klaus understands that if he can care, he can love.

And love, for a vampire is dangerous, she is the embodiment of 'dangerous' to him.

Because he knows she is capable of breaking his destructive lifestyle.

Klaus carried her from the plane to the car and into the mansion, she was wrapped in his arms she never once woke-up. Klaus knew witches, her body was regenerating itself.

He liked that she even snuggled with him once or twice. only to her, its not him, her sleepy mind is else where and Klaus is nothing.

Its been a long two days.

Klaus leaves her in a guess room and he goes out to for a hunt.

"Its good to be home." Klaus lets the blood play around in his mouth. He needs this. He is a monster and who could love a monster? He Rips and breaks his prey. But there is something different about him, he feels a anger boiling. a contempt he can't put his finger on.

So He'll keep killing until this feeling stops. Until he wants to stops.

* * *

><p>Bonnie wakes up to bright skies, and knows that she's with Klaus at his house, although she doesn't remember how they got here she's here none the less and in one piece. <em>Shocking.<em>

She showers. She likes the heat it feels good against her skin. She lets the water take her. She washes every part of trying to wash away this whole murky situation. She wants to forget.

Bonnie doesn't like that she feels some sort of camaraderie with Klaus, he's evil, she hates him. 'Yes! I hate him' He's going to kill me the first chance he gets. This she-knows-for-a -fact.

The air smells like strawberries' and cherries. Bonnie steps out of the bathroom startled that Klaus is sitting at the edge of her bed waiting. Bonnie holds tightly to her cotton towel.

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't, I just wasn't expecting you that's all."

" Did you enjoy the shower?"

"Yeah. It was nice." Bonnie looks perplexed at him for making small-talk.

Klaus stands. His mouth waters at the sight in front of him. She was a feast for his eyes. "Breakfast his waiting for you downstairs." Klaus turns to leave shutting the door behind him.

She dresses quickly. She smells the food before she makes it to the dinning table.

"Smells delicious"

Klaus ignores her compliment, he needed to prepare her for what's next. "Those are for you," he says, directing her gaze to a pile of books on the table.

Bonnie runs her hands across the grimores, some were really, really ancient. "Mostly everything you need to know. . ." He trails off, he stands behind her.

Klaus sniffs Bonnie, his head lingers near her neck before he turns and leaves suddenly without a word.

Bonnie smells herself shrugging. "I guess he doesn't like my perfume."

She eats, reads and roams around this ridiculously big mansion. Knows she isn't alone but she hasn't seen anyone either. She guesses that Klaus warned whomever his lackeys are to steer clear of her. So she goes back to reading.

* * *

><p>Klaus returns, finding Bonnie where he left her, in front of his centuries old books.<p>

"I brought these for you, I wasn't sure which kind you prefer so I brought ten different kind" He sounds like a ball of nerves for a split second there.

Bonnie takes the bags looking inside, "I'm not even … How do you…" Bonnie trails off. She isn't sure how to ask this particular question.

"I can tell… its coming."

Bonnie looks back down into the bag and back at Klaus. "Well, this is _awkward_. . ."

Klaus gives her a mischievous smirk. "Its nothing, to be embarrassed about." He has this way of making things seem tawdry.

"I'm not embarrassed," she scoffs and keeps her face neutral. "I'm a woman its apart of life," Bonnie says with pride, needing to reassure herself.

Klaus responds with a nod. And Bonnie leaves him standing there. on the other side of the wall she exhaled relief finally struck her. As made her way back to her room. That wasn't really hers.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Klaus have dinner together that night. Its full of conversation about what Dmitri is up too. But it never gets to personal.<p>

" For someone who proclaims not to care about me, you protected me like you do,"

Bonnie blurts out. She isn't sure why but Klaus confuses her. "It was a fluke, I still need you alive."

"So, I shouldn't trust you?" Bonnie plays with the carrots on her plate.

"You trust me!" He doesn't mean to sound anxious. But his voice betrays him momentarily.

Bonnie weighs her answer. "No, but we are working together and I don't know maybe I'd feel more comfortable knowing I can count on past the point of you just needing to keep me alive for your own selfish needs."

Klaus feels like jumping across the table to strangle her. He feels it again. He loathes and adores her all in one breathe. "You should never trust me, but I will not let anything happen to you." He wants to vomit. He hates his own mouth right now.

Klaus gets up abruptly and leaves her sitting there. He needs to kill to remember who he is. The devil in sheep's clothing.

And Bonnie only has one thought about him, she'd say that Klaus was like glass his world view is so dusty that very little shines through. . . ' He maybe evil, but she knows he will keep his word to her' But she will not trust him.

* * *

><p>"Why, do you have Stefan?"<p>

"Because he's spent the most time with our dear brother," Dmitri swirled his bourbon in his hand. "Where is everyone else?"

"I couldn't get to them, only you Elijah." Dmitri says placing his bourbon down.

Elijah stood in a poised manner. He exhaled heavily an exhausted expression gracing his features. "I think, I know the witch that's with Klaus and I know why."

"Well, don't leave me in suspense" Dmitri commands, clapping his hands together.

* * *

><p>"Please, Please," Bonnie cries out in her sleep. " I'm coming Stefan, I'm gonna find you"<p>

Stefan sits in a corner on his knees. "Don't come here."

"But I cant just leave you." She looks empathically at him.

" You have too." Bonnie holds Stefan's hands close to her, he feels so real. "where are you?"

"I don't know. How is this possible?" Stefan asks in a disbelieving manner. "Stefan, focus okay, help me to find you."

"Something is wrong," Stefan murmurs to himself.

Stefan eyes goes rabid grabbing Bonnie suddenly. "WAKE-UP!" He shouts.

* * *

><p>Bonnie pops up from her slumber into Klaus awaiting arms. "Its okay, I'm here."<p>

She can barely catch her breath. "It was Stefan, it was Stefan…"

"It was a dream, calm down" He holds her tenderly by the shoulders. Cupping her face.

Bonnie rests her head into Klaus' bare chest, she uses his body to calm herself down. He barely touches her. he's stiff. He's usually more graceful when a beautiful women is in his arms. But she makes him uneasy. She gives him the smoothness of a twelve year old boy.

She leans back a daunting look spreads across her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean too… you know"

"Of course. I'll go now," He says so devoid of any emotion she can pick-up on.

Bonnie just nods. Shutting off her lights pulling the covers high over her head. 'Oh God, I just shared a moment with Klaus'

What is wrong with me? She asks herself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J Smith **_

_**An- I heart you all thanks for the reviews because I'm a hack and I appreciate you all reading my ish.**_

_**Chapter- All Nightmares become reality.**_

Bonnie insists that Klaus doesn't have to watch over her tonight..

"I haven't had a dream in over a week." He provided a comfort that normally would have made her uncomfortable and weary.

"Are you sure?" his concern for her, dripping beyond his control.

"Yes," Bonnie assures him, sending Klaus away.

Klaus ends up sneaking into he room, he's done every night since the dreams started. Bonnie pretends that Klaus isn't in the room with her, he does that now he checks on like he cares or something. And the strangest thing is that she finds his presence comforting which is terribly wrong and creepy, oh so creepy! But her head's no longer safe.

But he's near and she'll sleep peacefully which is disconcerting to her, but it is what it is.

Every night he's drawn to her in unimaginable ways. He belongs to her, it both thrills and sickens him and he finds it difficult to escape her. She's intoxicating.

* * *

><p><em>Our other heroes and tag a long's.<em>

"Maybe I should handle this, Alone."

Alaric puts his hand to Damon's chest stopping him in his tracks. " I don't think so."

"Why, don't you trust me," Damon cocks his brow smirking. Mischief written all over his face.

"No!" The gang says in unison.

Damon can't argue the obvious he'll do something reckless and they'll end up running for their lives again. Damon looks at his surrounding pulling Alaric aside.

"Someone's been following us," he whispers to Alaric.

"Can you see them?" Alaric asks taking a quick look behind him.

"Yeah."

" What do want to me do?" Alaric squints looking at Damon for his task.

"Keep eye an on the kiddies, I'll handle this, be right back." Damon gives Alaric a predatory smile.

"Where's he going?" Jeremy questions. " We might have company."

"Klaus." Jeremy's voice elevates. And the gang gathers closer together at the mention of Klaus's name.

"Keep your voice down, we're not sure."

less then five minutes later, Damon comes back carrying someone over his shoulder.

"Oh my God, it's Matt. What did you do to him?" Caroline demands frantically.

" Nothing he didn't deserve," Damon drops Matt his body thuds against the ground.

" Be careful with him!" Caroline cries. "What is doing here?" Caroline asks as she caresses an unconscious Matt. Tyler watches and his face shifts with a jealously he shouldn't have.

"I think Mutt's been following us since we left Mystic falls…" Damon pauses for a moment. " I thought blues eyes was through with you." Damon taunts her in that assey way of his, he just liked being a dick to everyone especially Caroline, he liked picking at that insecurity bone of hers. Caroline gives Damon a glowering look, she really didn't like him.

"Do you ever stop being a dick?" Tyler scolds him.

Damon ignores him, stepping over Matt's body. " Caroline you can look after Mutt-"

"It's Matt" Caroline corrects him.

"Who care's. . ."

"Can we please just get back to going after Katherine Please," Jeremy says sounding like the parental figure among them, he's getting pretty tired of everybody snipping at each other.

"Caroline take Matt back to the car with Elena, and wait with them until we come back with or without Katherine."

"Preferably without." Damon smacks his teeth grinning.

"I'll help." Tyler volunteers to help Caroline, just so he doesn't have to spend one more minute with Damon aka world class douche bag.

* * *

><p>The plan is set, Alaric, Damon and Jeremy make their way into some low key dive where people willingly volunteer themselves up to be meals. " This is my kind of joint." Damon says with a smile draped across his mouth. "It's very, True blood-esque," Jeremy adds looking around seeing this young girl having the life drained from her body, enjoyment in her eyes.<p>

"I love that show, I'm totally Team Eric." Damon says in a mocking manner,only he was being serious.

Alaric cocks a brow at Damon he could only imagine why.

"I see something's never change." Katherine states looking bored at the three of them approaching.

"Nope, nothings changed your still a nasty little bitch," Damon takes a sit across from Katherine a big smile on his face, from all the bloody girls in his view. "And to think, I thought we we're good terms." Katherine pouts.

"When you're a pile of ashes, we'll be on good terms." Damon tells her.

Katherine smirks amused, his hatred is laughable at best. "You always know, just what to say to me." Katherine licks her lips in a seductive manner.

Jeremy rolls his eyes bored with the exchange. "Alright cut the crap, we need your help." Jeremy was becoming anxious and annoyed with them. Katherine cuts her attention to the youngest Gilbert.

"Where's Elena?" She obviously trying to agonize Damon with this question.

Damon looks ready to rip her apart for even mentioning Elena. "Did you not hear baby Gilbert? We need your help,"

"And what make's you think I care." Katherine shoots back, her disinterest mounting.

"Because, It involves Klaus." Damon winks at her smugly, because nobody scares Katherine look Klaus. Katherine tightens her face and she sits up. "I'm listening…" .Jeremy and Alaric join Katherine and Damon seated at the table.

* * *

><p>Klaus is waiting for her, like he does every morning, he likes having her here, she brings such light into his bleak life. He finds that he wants to do things for her. He <em>likes<em> doing things for her. He wants to be needed by her. And he hates every single moment of it, 'Why is she different?, he questions his motivates daily because of this girl, he hates her because she invokes this needy human emotion in him and he can't stand it. At least that's what he wants to be true.

Bonnie takes a shower, the water was comforting because her mind has been racing a mile a minute, her brain is so jumbled with thoughts of Klaus, was she starting to trust him? Or worse like him even, not in the romantic sense per se but as a person. 'This is crazy, Klaus is not to be trust. Remember the goal, rescue Stefan and kill Klaus. 'Bonnie shuts the water off, because he is waiting. 'Oh! And Breakfast too, She reminds herself.

She knows he's waiting for her, like he always does. And she likes that, she's comfortable in knowing that Klaus is around , she likes that she can depend on him, but she shouldn't , should she? That question makes her 'crazy, because oddly enough she and Klaus are starting to form some freaky bond. And this makes her anxious that she will not be able to do what needs to be done.

"Make yourself available to her, she gets anything she wants, understand?"

The vampire merely nods excusing himself.

* * *

><p>She stops hearing the tail end of Klaus's order, Making her way to the table, the yellow roses immediately catch her eye.<p>

"Did you sleep well?" Klaus asks keeping his voice subtle and subdue.

Bonnie smells the roses before sitting. "Yeah, I slept like a baby, but you know that already, you were in my room last night." She says putting the napkin across her lap.

Klaus leans back in his chair. "You clearly didn't mind, otherwise you would have asked me to leave."

Bonnie looks distressed by his reasoning for her letting him stay in her room.

He quickly changes the subject noticing the flush of her cheeks.

"These dreams, do they seem real, like they're actually happening?" He inquires.

Bonnie tilts her head. " Yeah, it's like I'm in a vision or something," Klaus stands, bringing the book that was in his lap to her attention.

"Dmitri is using Stefan to creep inside your mind." Klaus moves so that he is standing over her. He takes a moment to indulge in her beauty. " I can help with that."

"How so?"

"It's a spell for dream catching, you can block Dmitri from getting in your head."

Klaus lays the book out in front of her, Bonnie reads the spell. " Seems simple enough." She smiles at Klaus, he innately smiles back, she's pulling the monster away and he doesn't like it one bit.

He turns his back to her. " Your friends , are looking for you, which could be a problem."

"They care about me, I'd be more hurt if they weren't looking."

"You need to get them to stop." Klaus demands. "And how do you suppose, I do that?"

"I want you to call them." he says with a grin.

Klaus hands her a phone. Bonnie takes it and the first person she thinks to call is Jeremy but she decides it'd be best to call Elena or Caroline.

Caroline answers, she's beside herself at the sound of Bonnie's voice, but she quickly becomes dismayed when the witch tells her to stop looking for her, and she also asks Caroline to deliver a message to Jeremy, before breaking the telephone connection quickly.

Klaus' face drops at the mention of Jeremy and her love for him.

Bonnie hands Klaus back his phone.

"Will they listen?"

"Probably not, all she heard was blah, blah, blah, that's what I hear most of the time when people warn me not to do things."

"So when I told you never to trust me, it just sounded like blah, blah, blah?" He asks her teasingly.

"No, I heard that loud and clear." Bonnie says with a lopsided smile.

"So, Jeremy is important to you?" Klaus sounded almost vulnerable,. Weakness and vulnerability were not 'qualities he enjoyed yet he was still capable of having them.

Bonnie looks at Klaus suspiciously. "Ah, yeah I love him." for some reason her answer sounds unsure.

"Why?" Klaus honestly wants to know, his voice sounds almost envies. Klaus looks at her with an intensity that makes Bonnie feel like he can see her soul.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you." She feels a certain twist in her stomach, almost compelled to return such a gaze back.

Bonnie backs away from the dangerous vampire. 'I love Jeremy, he means everything to me, Klaus means nothing,' She reminds herself. She doesn't like this pull he seems to have over her. Bonnie goes to walk away and Klaus stops her, he let's his hand linger on

her flesh.

Klaus parts his plush lips, he looks as if his words are unsure and subject to change once he starts speaking.

"When this is over. . ." Klaus trails off. "Your going to kill me." She says it more like fact than a question.

Klaus looks at her sharply, as if he weren't capable of such a thing, harming her. This look disarms Bonnie. Klaus doesn't say anything he just leaves her standing there.

* * *

><p>Bonnie tosses and turns in her sleep, why didn't she cast that damn spell before she went to sleep? It's not like Dmitri has stopped invading her dreams tonight, He attacks her and it feels so real, she's calling out for Klaus.<p>

"I'm here…" Klaus runs his hands through her hair, his palms resting on her cheeks.

Bonnie looks around the room frantically, her hand over neck, blood staining her fingers. "He said that he was coming for me."

Klaus gets this murderous look in his eyes. . . " I should never have involved you." he mutters and cups her face. "He will die before he hurts you." Klaus declares, his eyes ripping through every morsel of her being. The words escape before he can think about what he's saying.

Klaus leaves before he acts on his desire to kiss her, to feel her heartbeat against his chest, to feel his body tangled with her. Bonnie focuses on her breathing for a moment, she needs to come down from all the heaviness and tension flooding the air.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure these dreams aren't hurting her?" Elijah asks, his voice losing concern with every word.<p>

Dmitri gives Elijah a curt look, the concern of his words is not lost on him. "Harming her? no. making her crazy, yes." Dmitri wipes his mouth arrogantly walking away from his debonair brother.

Elijah always the calm in the middle of a storm, Dmitri 's lie resounding in his head.

* * *

><p>Later, Elijah feeds Stefan blood. " Why are you helping me?"<p>

"Because I have lunatics for brothers, and I need your help if you want to save Bonnie, and everyone else that's important to you." Elijah states with his ever present poise, helping Stefan off the ground.

"Are you sure, your capable of killing your brothers?" Stefan asks skeptically.

Elijah inhales. "It is never easy to kill a sibling, but they seem to have no trouble doing it to me."

"Why, should I trust you?"

"Because I will not make the same mistake twice." Elijah reassures him with an elegance of a noble man.

"We'll see."

_**Q: Is it to early for a kiss between K&B, or are you guys enjoying the slow build-up... Or are you ready for some hot and heavy?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I own nothing all Character's belong to the CW and L.J Smith **_

_**an-sorry, i need a new laptop :( for give me xoxo enjoy.**_

_**Chapter- I Trust the Secrets You Tell, Behind the Lies.**_

While Damon, Alaric , Katherine with Jeremy not too far behind, handle things on the inside, Caroline decided that it's time for her and Matt to have it out about what he's doing here So she not so subtly gestures for Tyler and Elena to leave them alone.

"I thought you said this wasn't the life for you."

"I know what I said, but maybe I was wrong, I love you and I know that I freaked out when you first told me what you were-"

"And you were working with my mom against me, and you lied to me," She reminded him.

"I know, but I get it, you didn't ask for any of this but your dealing with it, so I can too."

"You mean it? Because I can't keep doing the back and forth."

"I've hurt you and I don't wanna do that anymore, you're stuck with me Caroline, if you'll have me."

Caroline smiles, hugging Matt this what's she's wanted right? So why does one part of her feels like this could be a mistake?

Tyler watches them from beside Elena.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

He looks at Elena for a moment before clearing his throat. "Am' I that obvious?"

"Yeah," Elena curls her lips smiling at Tyler.

"But it's never gonna happen."

"Never say never, because stranger things have happened." Elena turns, facing the building, thinking of what's happening with Damon, how things will be different when Stefan returns. Will she still want him? will her love for him still be the same? She just doesn't know for sure.

* * *

><p>Back inside things maybe looking up, for the scrappy gang, Jeremy stands idly in corner out of the way, he wasn't a fan of torture.<p>

Katherine keeps her 6inch pump in the young vampire's sternum while Damon and Alaric do the talking, he groans in pain. "His brother want's to kill him, and take over."

"Why?" Katherine pushes her heel in deeper. "Because he's just like Klaus,"

"Klaus made him a hybrid?" The young Vampire doesn't answer. "Talk," she commands him.

"Yes, but he isn't quite right."

"What does that mean?" Damon asks with a shrug of his shoulder.

"He said something about a bloodline, he had to get a hold of someone from the bloodline." The vampire spits up blood, how ironic since he's spilling his guts. Katherine turns away and Alaric catches the look in her eyes.

"Would you by any chance know what blood line exactly?"

"Screw you, figure it out yourself."

Damon stakes the young vampire. "Why'd you kill him?" Alaric quips.

"He was annoying, and he didn't know anything." Damon says to Alaric turning his attention to Katherine.

"But kitty Kat here does, don't you?"

Katherine smirks, folding her arms across her chest. "You're never gonna believe this."

"Just spit it out already."

"We already know who the person is," She say's all giddily.

Katherine looks at Jeremy. "Elena."

"No, not everything revolves around her, jeez let's give someone else the spot light," Katherine grimaces at the thought of Elena, yet again being the center of attention.

Alaric connects the dot of Jeremy. "Bonnie, she come's from a strong bloodline and Klaus already has her."

"Bingo, school teacher, education does go along way." Katherine run's her hand down Alaric's chest, he isn't impressed.

"Son of a bitch." Damon curses. "Let's go." He commands frustrated.

* * *

><p>"… Am' I hurting you?"<p>

"No. . . . you could do it a lot harder."

Klaus looks hesitant with actually going through with her request. " I can take it." She reassures him.

"No you can't , you need to be stronger."

"I have the power of hundred witches," Bonnie states, because he's acting like he's forgotten that. " But you need more,"

"I have all that I need."

"For once don't be stubborn, just listen to me."

"I'll prove it to you."

"All you're going to prove to me is that you will not be able to deal with two originals."

Bonnie looks surprised. " Two."

Klaus chuckles a bit. "Dmitri has freed Elijah,"

Bonnie swallows, her fear for Klaus over comes her but she doesn't let it show. "Who's more then willing to kill you, And I thought the Salvatore's were complicated."

Klaus shrugs. "The Salvatore's wish they were this complicated, they were stupid enough to let a woman blow their relationship to hell, that's all." Klaus looks disgusted by how pathetic the brother's were.

"And you and Elijah?"

"I killed our family, of course." Klaus shrugs, his voice is so cold and unfeeling when talks about what he's done to his family.

"I guess we need to train harder."

"You're not ready." Klaus look's exhausted, with trying to explain that she isn't strong enough.

"Then make me ready."

"If you insistent."

Klaus attacks her suddenly and it's violent, she makes a big show with her powers breaking a window, but he manages to get the upper hand.

Bonnie wipes her nose quickly trying to hide it from Klaus, Klaus lifts her chin wiping her blood away himself.

"These nose bleeds are unfortunate," Klaus is slow to remove his hand from the side of her face. "It's the first one I've had since..." She trails off.

"You should know that Dmitri will not hesitate to kill you, and I will not see you hurt."

Klaus and Bonnie hover closer together, he caresses her and she doesn't resist his touch in least bit, she like's the solace she get's from him.

"This make's me uncomfortable." She expels the air from her lungs, feeling heavy.

"What?"

"This between us, this make's me uncomfortable, you making declarations to me, it just feels weird, because I should hate so much more than I do. You killed someone that I really cared about, but here I' am worried about you.. . Letting you comfort me." Bonnie pauses, backing away. "I don't like this. I don't like this." She repeat's, she needs this statement to be true.

Klaus borrows a look of confusion for a moment before exhaling he is not going to give her what she wants, he wont make her feel better for how she is starting to feel for him, he want be in this alone. He refuses to be.

Klaus tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "You like it, you're just afraid... of what that says about you," Klaus whispers in her ear. He caresses her cheek before leaving her to wallow on those thoughts.

* * *

><p>Klaus finds himself in presence of beauty once unmatched by no other.<p>

"…Can you do it or not?"

"Yes, I just need something of hers."

Klaus pulls out a necklace, he looks lovingly at it before handing it delicately to the red-haired witch with ivory skin that matched his own, her eyes were a silver-gray her smile cunning, she was older now. "You care for this girl," The witch states, a jealousy showing on the lines the years have left behind.

"She's just a girl."

" Just a girl?"

Klaus chuckles. "I hate it, when you do that."

"And I hate it, when you lie to me Nicklaus." She brushes her hand across his chiseled jaw line. Klaus kisses her cheek before placing his hand around her neck. "I do not care about what you like or don't, I just want you to cast the spell.. And if you try anything, and something happens to her…" Klaus trails off making a ticking sound with his mouth, smiling at her lovingly, he was never more sweet than when he threatened people. She look's petrified that he'll kill her just because, but she full well knows that if he does it will be so painful and cruel that it wouldn't even matter that she was once the great love of his life. At least that's what she wanted to be to him, sadly he'd never gone to such extremes for someone other than himself.

"You better not mess up," Klaus States teasingly, releasing her, he didn't have to tell her what would happen, "_I get tried of repeating myself after awhile." _he thinks_. _

"She must to be special."

Klaus ignores her statement. . . "You have no idea," he say's but it's barely above a whisper.

* * *

><p>Klaus returns to Bonnie,<p>

"Were you successful?" She puts down the Grimore she had been reading.

"Yes." Klaus pulls her necklace from his pocket.

"Okay, so I still don't understand how all of this works,"

"All you need to know, is that if you're ever in trouble this will protect you."

Klaus motions for her to turn around, Bonnie does, sweeping her hair to the side letting him puts the necklace on, his finger-tips graze lightly across cinnamon skin and he remembers their first encounter body to body, it was such a unflattering moment on his part, only he want's to relive that encounter over and over again. Just to feel her body rub against his…

Bonnie breaks up these thought's he's having about her. Klaus questions this disillusioned look that graces her features. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking that, for a man of many secrets, you sure do tell me a lot."

"Oh, I have plenty of secrets, I just choose to tell you the truth."

Bonnie isn't sure if she should say something or not, he always does this one minute he's harden like cement and other times he's warm and inviting. "Why?"

Klaus invades her personal space, backing her up against the window. "Because I trust you,"

Bonnie swallows hard, breathing heavily, he's uncomfortably close to her lips, his breath breezing against her mouth and flesh.

"Now, it's our last night together, how should we celebrate?" He asks in that charismatic way of his.

"What do you have in mind," She asks, fighting with herself to stop the urge of slamming her lips against his, something in her is screaming at her kiss him yet another voice is screaming that she loves Jeremy. she just want's them both to shut up, so she can think straight… Because would it really be so wrong, just one kiss?

Klaus steps closer, placing his hands to her cheek he leans in his lips delicately touch hers he doesn't press because he want's her to want this just as much as him, Bonnie put's her hand to his chest stopping this before she let's this monster devour her.

Bonnie run's out of the room, because she was about to do something that she would not be able to explain not even to rationalist of people.


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN- Sorry for the wait finally got my hands on someone's laptop... tell me what you think of the chapter :) I'm so rude, thanks for supporting my craptastic writing you all rock._**

**_Chapter- The strangest thing is. . . Lying helps._**

Since their near kiss, things have been somewhat uncomfortable for Bonnie, she takes every chance to avoid eye-contact and any physical altercations with Klaus, afraid that at any moment she'll be tempted to jump his bones . . . this only enlightens Klaus that he's having such an effect on the beautiful girl who's fighting this every step of the way because of some foolish devotion to that less than stellar human man-child _"Jerome, something or other."_he amuses himself in the thoughts of making her sweat when he purposely touches his flesh against hers. . . but in the meantime it also gives him something to look forward too.

Klaus hand brushes against hers as they go over some grimoires for other spells and she practically jumps out of her skin, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Bonnie runs her finger through her hair, turning her back to Klaus. She tries not to be such a nervous wreck around him.

He notices that she is uncomfortable again and although he likes this, too much is about to happen for her to be this jumpy and uncomfortable around him; he wants to help her and himself all with one move. He moves swiftly standing in front of her. He brushes the strands of hair from her face, gently caressing her cheeks with his thumb.

"What are you doing?" She pulls her head back slightly, her eyes fixed on his hand avoiding eye-contact.

"Ssh ..." he says, stepping closer to her.

She resists his touch, pulling away from him quickly. "We can't do this, I can't do this." Bonnie tires to walk away.

"Shut-up, already," he demands.

Klaus grabs her by the arm pulling her roughly into his lips; he kisses her like he's been dying from not having done so sooner.

His hands cup her face devouring her, and she hesitantly parts her lips a little wider giving herself fully to him. Hands play around in his hair and she locks her arms securely around his neck.

She feels so good, so he lets his hands do some roaming; she feels his hands slowly glide down her ass and move to her thighs. She wants to stop this assault on her lips, her body, but she can't.

It feels right. Klaus lifts her into his frame, putting her back against the wall.

Every response her body has is to his touch, his lips, his tongue nipping on her neck, his enlarged anatomy pressed into her center bringing her to the brick of lustful satisfaction.

But no matter how good this feels, she isn't a cheater she will not do this to Jeremy, it's not in her to be this person, even if she _really, really _wants this. "Stop," she mumbles against his lips pulling back, his lips brush across hers once more, before he releases her.

Now firmly on her feet once more, she could barely stand upright without getting weak in the knees...if he still had a heartbeat, he'd need to keep it from jumping out of his chest. "Why did you do that?" She looks utterly confused and devastated though neither emotion shows what she's feeling inside though.

"Because . . . now it's done, there's nothing to feel uncomfortable about." He stares into her green eyes with his tawny ones and backs away, she just looks at him, and he cocks his brow wondering what she's thinking.

Bonnie isn't sure how to feel or what to say, her heart is still racing. And this warm feeling settles down inside of her. "I love Jeremy." It's the only logical thing that comes to mind at the moment. Because what she's feeling for him isn't something she should be capable of.

Klaus doesn't say anything; '_she isn't ready' _is what he tells himself. He thought he knew what it was like to want something so much it hurt. Wanting to break his curse doesn't even compare to the neediness he feels right now, wanting her needing her to want him, and this feeling that he could never measure up into a man she could possibly see herself with wrecks the perfectly plastic person who no longer cared or wanted to be nothing more than the monster with a thirst for destruction and blood.

Bonnie sits on the edge of the table cursing her actions, because she can't believe she almost gave in so easily, how close she came to losing Jeremy with this little mess with Klaus. She makes a promise to herself that nothing like this will ever happen again, she reassures that this thing with Klaus is a fluke it isn't real, nothing that's happening between them is real. She can admit that on some level she's greatly attracted to him but she remembers at the end of the day he's a monster, a murderer and she'd be stupid to ever think that would change simply because he thinks he wants her.

It's tawdry and unrealistic to believe anything different. But she hears the desperation in her own words.

* * *

><p>Klaus sits with a glass of blood; he's been consuming large quantities, to quench his desire to kill everything in his path, largely because he doesn't want the stigma of being exactly what she sees, destruction with dashing good looks and a fondness for murder.<p>

He wants to be better... for the first time ever.

"How can you be so sure that he'll come here?"

Klaus, smiles. "He doesn't have a choice." Bonnie sighs. "Let me guess, I'm bait."

Klaus breathes through his clenched teeth. "No." He looks distraught, that she still thinks he's willing to put her at risk, even if that may have been his initial plan, but that has greatly changed.

"He'll come for me; you'll just be the nasty little surprise he'll never expect." And his smile is back in place, looking at her with such admiration. Bonnie smiles back. "When he comes, just know that you'll be protected." He focuses on her necklace. She nods turning her back to him, pouring herself a double-shot of bourbon. Because that feeling it's happening again.

Bonnie thinks back to their kiss, and she feels all warm again, his need to protect her is like it's second nature, it makes her feel important, and it also reminds her of Jeremy who's just as protective, and that burns deeper than a few pleasurable moments with Klaus, halting any favorable feelings that linger underneath all her denial. She downs her glass and leaves and He doesn't make any motion to follow after her.

* * *

><p>Outside of another broken down vampire spot, Jeremy is sick to death of seeing people give themselves up to blood suckers and waiting, all the waiting all the leads, that lead to another lead but nothing leading him to Bonnie, and he just can't stand it, he wants' her now . . . with her gone it's given Anna and Vicki liberties they didn't have while Bonnie was around.<p>

Jeremy feels two different hands stroke each arm, "If she really loved you, she wouldn't have left with him." Anna says slyly. "She didn't have a choice," Jeremy jumps to Bonnie's defense quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" Vicky chimes in teasingly. "How can you be so sure, because if it was me, I would have included you?" Anna and Vicky nod to each other caressing his cheeks. "She loves me, that's how I know."

"Then where is she, how come she hasn't called you, or anything. . . she called Caroline of all people and left a message, but she didn't bother to call you herself."

"What's with that?"

Jeremy doesn't let on that he has moments of doubts that maybe Bonnie doesn't trust him enough, but then he remembers that everything she does is too protect the ones she loves. And she loves him. "I'm not going to doubt her, she's doing what she has too for us," Jeremy sighs heavily, "I wonder how close they've gotten, people who spend a lot of time together, start to develop feelings and things like that..."

Jeremy stands aggressively, "She would never . . . and I mean never develop feeling-" He's yelling at thin air, well that's what it looks like to people who don't know his secret.

Caroline and Tyler look at Jeremy like he's lost it. "Who are you talking too?"Caroline asks, thinking that Jeremy has gone bonkers.

Jeremy looks at Vicky and Anna, and then back at Caroline and Tyler. "This is gonna sound really, really weird and out there, but I can see. . . Vicky and Anna," He whispers looking slightly embarrassed at finally admitting it to someone other than Bonnie.

"Dude, you see dead people?" Tyler causally says, like it's something normal.

Caroline picks her mouth up. If she can be a vampire, well then he can see dead people. "Are they here right now?" She looks around.

"Unfortunately…" Jeremy rolls his eyes dreading that they haven't just disappeared yet. "What did they say, that's got you all pissed off?" Caroline inquires; Tyler doesn't care much to know.

"It doesn't matter, they're wrong." Jeremy says, not wanting to go into further detail about his ghost ex-girlfriends. "What's up?"

Caroline rolls her eyes, smacking her lips in distaste. "Well, vampire-slut finally came through for us."

"She knows where Klaus is?"

"Don't know yet, Damon wants us inside right now."

Caroline and Tyler go ahead of Jeremy, "We could find her for you," Jeremy stops in his tracks. "What?"

"We could find her,"

Jeremy looks at them suspiciously. "Then find her." He demands of them. "But- - -" Vicky crosses her arms.

"No buts, just find her." The frustration of what he wants and what they want clash with every word he speaks.

Anna shakes her head. "We'll need something in return." He looks puzzled. "Like what?" He asks, unsure of whether or not he'll like the answer.

Vicky and Anna just smile slyly at Jeremy. . .

* * *

><p>"Are you satisfied or should I find another helpless victim for you to demolish?" Elijah asks, conveying his annoyance underneath his charming smile.<p>

This is not lost on Stefan who wipes the blood from his mouth like a rabid dog, whipping his face up towards Elijah. "You make the call?"

Stefan says, ignoring Elijah's first statement, the struggle to not feed has long worn off once Stefan was free from Dmitri with the help of Elijah, who understands that Stefan is broken and the need for blood along with the ability to hold onto his humanity are his greatest enemies.

"They'll be here soon,"

". . . Elena, too" Stefan looks at the blood on his hands, he could just image what his face looks like, so he gets up to clean himself off.

Elijah exudes, such a calm into the room, "Of course,"

"How did she sound?" He's thought of nothing but Elena throughout his whole ordeal, well mostly Elena other times he's thought of Elena and Damon and what that means, would Damon finally get the girl. His girl, his Elena . . . he couldn't image his life without her but having to see her with his brother would kill him.

Elijah hands Stefan his white handkerchief, thinking of what to say that will ease the young vampires mind. "She . . . sounded fine, happy that you were safe." Although Elijah couldn't see the lovely Elena's face he heard in her voice what he could not see in her face, there was disconnect a less then affluent response within the surface of her words.

"They'll be here soon," Elijah States, bringing Stefan's thoughts back from that dark place he's gone to.

Stefan goes in the bathroom of the hotel to change out of his bloody clothes, stepping into the shower he wishes, he could remove his skin as the white porcelain beneath his feet became stained with red, sliding from his pale lean body, he succumbs but no matter how much he does that, he will never be able to take it back, what he's done, what he's doing, and what he'll continue to do. because now he wonders if he'll finally accept that the monster he denies, the monster he hates, needs just has much as his humanity, if not more...

* * *

><p>Dmitri and Elijah finally face to face outside of Klaus Mansion, they exchange looks. "I thought we were on the same side, brother." Dmitri states, like Elijah has betrayed him.<p>

"And what side would that be?" Elijah asks, coyly. "This was stupid of you, to go against me, for him," Dmitri yells. "Frankly, to hell with both of you, but I'm not going to let you or him hurt people who have become important to me." Elijah glances back toward where Elena stood in the shadows with Stefan, Matt and Tyler... luckily they had a few more minutes before the full moon.

"Can we table this little family reunion, until after we get our friend back?" Damon says, breaking up the brother to brother conversation.

Elijah and Dmitri both cut Damon curt looks, "Go ahead look for her, I've got this." Elijah says, in such a polished way Damon looks at him before heading towards the doors.

Dmitri smirks, before launching at Elijah growling.

* * *

><p>While Dmitri and Elijah do battle, Damon bursts through the doors seeing Klaus standing there in the middle of the foyer, he goes to attack Klaus, he was angry that he had stolen his brother, and from the looks of it had ruined him to some extent, although Damon wasn't sure which outweighed the other his emotions weren't something he had very good control over, he just knew that he loved Stefan even when he hated him, but he wouldn't admit out loud that Stefan was the one person he needed to have in his life.<p>

Damon lunges at Klaus who catches him by the throat, digging his nails through his throat as ruby red gushes from Damon who gurgles on his blood. Klaus smiles a voluptuous smile, finally he gets to kill someone, and he'll especially love killing Damon. The elder Salvatore annoys Klaus more than humans. He smirks at Damon's dangling body. Alaric goes in to help Damon but Klaus knocks him out quickly and Alaric's body slides across the room.

"You're not who I expecting but, you'll do."

Bonnie comes in and sees that it's Damon, "Don't kill him, please . . . for me." Bonnie pleads with Klaus.

Klaus twitches, turning his head slightly, "He is important to you?"

"No, not really, but he's important to other people."

Klaus looks back at Damon his hand like a vice grip around his throat.

"You are very lucky." He tosses Damon aside.

"Thank you." Bonnie whispers.

Damon senses something different with Klaus and Bonnie, what the hell did he just witness?

Klaus doesn't say anything he just turns his attention back towards Elijah, Who has now entered the house "Brother..."

* * *

><p>Bonnie hears screams outside. "Go help your friends, Dmitri didn't come alone." Bonnie stops looking at Elijah and Klaus before she hesitantly leaves them alone.<p>

She stumbles upon her unconscious friends, rushing towards Caroline first who looks like she had been shielding Matt, and Elena looked dazed slipping in out of consciousness... there was no sign of Stefan, Tyler or Jeremy. She attributes Tyler being missing do to it being a full moon; he must have run off before hurting anyone, at least that's what she hopes. But where the hell is Jeremy why isn't he here? Bonnie calls out into the darkness... Caroline gains consciousness, "Bonnie," She smiles at Caroline hugging her, "Hey, What happened?"

"They attacked, these things like vampire and werewolves, only not." Bonnie helps Caroline sit up.

The blonde looks over at Matt, "Is he alright,"

"yeah he's fine, just out of it." Bonnie reassures her.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Caroline rubs her head and Shoulders, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Look, I have to go find Jeremy and Stefan stay here with them," Caroline sighs worried, "What if those things come back?"

"Don't worry about them, I'm going to do a spell you'll be protected."

"I'm worried about you, be careful," Caroline hugs Bonnie once more,

Bonnie runs off into the darkness, "Jeremy, Jeremy. . . Stefan," Bonnie sees, someone on their knees slouched in pain. Bonnie steps closer. "Jeremy,"...

* * *

><p>Klaus becomes distracted in the middle of his battle with Elijah, "Bonnie. . ." Klaus grabs himself in pain.<p>

Klaus feels the dagger enter his chest; he stares into the eyes of the brother he betrayed one too many times but he still doesn't fully comprehend what's happening. "Elijah… " He held onto Elijah, feeling his life slipping and there was nothing he could do to stop it."For our family. . . Nicklaus,"

"Don't." Klaus Body drops to the floor. Elijah exhales staring at his brother. he steps over his body carelessly,

"Hey, betrayer, where's your other brother?" Elijah strolls over towards Damon.

"Dmitri is gone... all is well,"

* * *

><p>Caroline with the help of Elijah and Damon get Matt and Elena safely inside, they look at Klaus's lifeless body, his gray mummified corpus covered in wolfs-Bain and silver chains, this gives them such relief that they are through with him. "How were you able to kill him?"<p>

"He's not dead; he's just indisposed for the moment."

Caroline opens her mouth to ask one more question, but Stefan and Jeremy make their way into the house with, Tyler hot on their trail, "We need something to knock him out with," they close the door behind them.

"It'll be daylight soon."

"In exactly thirty minutes."

Caroline rushes to the window gazing out at Tyler in his werewolf form, ramming into the door. "Where's Bonnie?"

"Isn't she in here?" Jeremy asks, the worry in his voice amplifies the fear on his face. "I thought she was in here..."

"She went looking for the both of you,"

"Dammit, why does she always have to be the hero?" Jeremy curses her heroic nature, and he hates that he's just a mere human unable to save her when she really needs it.

"What did you do with your other brother?"

"He was down; I throw him in the woods." Elijah says, with a shrug.

* * *

><p>An hour goes by, and they go over what could have happened to Bonnie, Where is she? What happened? How do they get her back?<p>

"We're finally through with this scum and you want to bring him back," Damon quips, hating the idea of bringing Klaus back.

Elijah sighs, "As much as hate this, I agree with Damon." Elena looks towards Stefan who was reliably quiet in the corner. "What do you think?" Stefan makes eye contact with Elena swiftly looking away, He sees the looks being exchanged between his brother and his girlfriend and he don't want to think the worse.

"We should do what's best for Bonnie,"

"I vote we let him stay dead and find her ourselves... we found her once, we can find her again." Damon air quotes.

"That took too long, I want risk her being alone with him, especially considering who she may be." Alaric says, although what she "is" has been kept under wraps for obvious reasons.

Jeremy looks at them, "What are you talking about?"

"Jeremy, I'll explain it to you later."

Jeremy shakes his head, "No, you'll explain it to me now, Elena what aren't you telling me?" Jeremy grabs her arm, "Baby Gilbert, hands off." Damon removes his hand from Elena's arm, Jeremy yanks away, "I just want the truth,"

"Later."

Stefan watches, he sees the way Elena looks at Damon with a newly found devotion a sense of trust, and it takes everything in him not to run over to Damon and rip him to pieces, but what good what it do? he'd still lose the girl and his brother with his actions.

"We need him, take it out, Elijah please." Elena asks, Elijah looks into her peanut eyes, and feels compelled to oblige her.

Elijah puts on his leather gloves, removing the silver chains, while removing the dagger. "Now we wait,"

* * *

><p>Klaus awakens suddenly; rolling around on the floor he catches his breath needlessly and feels his chest heal as he staggers to his feet. Looking around at all the familiar faces and he breaks free from his daze and confusion.<p>

"Where is she?" He yells, questioning them. "Where is she?" His voice booms through the room, as he stumbles over to his cylinder of blood. Although a fresh body would be better, he couldn't kill her friends no matter how much he needs too.

"We think, Dmitri took her,"

"I thought you handled that." His lisp comes through slightly.

"I thought… I had," Elijah says, coy. "But it isn't my fault he's different now is it."

Klaus throws his glass across the room, he was absolutely livid that this was his fault, his Bonnie, she needed him, and the anguish he feels breaks the plastic calm of cool his features when he thinks about what he could be doing to her. Klaus's emotions aren't lost on Jeremy, Klaus is acting like he's a man in love, and he's acting like Jeremy. Jeremy pulls Elena to the side," What is going on?"

* * *

><p>Klaus stands in front of his big brother, he's ready to throw myself at the mercy of his feet and give him everything he's ever wanted. For her, he would give anything, do anything.<p>

"I'll give you back our family, hell I'll even let you kill me, just help me save her." The clouded anger in his eyes isn't lost behind the desperation on his face.

"Do you expect me to buy that you actually care for the witch,"

"Believe what you will,"

"Give me our family, or I'll let Dmitri do whatever he wants with her, before you ever leave this house."

"You will not stop me from saving her… so get out of my way." Klaus slams Elijah against the wall with everyone else watching. " If she dies you'll get nothing...and I'll kill you but this time I won't put you in a shiny box," Klaus lets Elijah loose, Elijah dust himself off, fixing his suit in accordance. The humanity he once saw in his brother, something he thought was long lost, has since returned, no doubt it had something to do with a woman, but don't most things?

Klaus feels his strength slipping, "We have to go now, the rest of you get the hell out my house," He demands nastily.

Elijah and Klaus disappear quickly...

* * *

><p>The light flashes above Bonnie's head, she focuses on it to keep from passing out, she couldn't put two and two together that would give her any clue about where she is, it's small and cramped, her arms are bound to her sides, the rope it's rubbing into her flesh the more she struggles and this chair she's strapped to is beyond uncomfortable. She tries to use her powers but she's a little to dried to do anything useful, plus the freaking witch he has helping him is making her great escape a little more difficult than she'd expected.<p>

Dmitri stands over her, his fingers play in her hair, he's grown fond of smelling her in such a short time, and like's to pretend that he's so gentle before he does what he's doing to her, "You have lovely hair, it feels like silk," he tells her, like this will make him likable to Bonnie and make what's he's doing better. Bonnie doesn't say anything but if he yanks any harder he'll be holding a fist full of her brunette curls in the palm of his hand. "Stop trying to butter me up, and do what you came for." He merely smiles wide as a kid on Christmas morning. He can see why Klaus may have been fond of her.

Dmitri does as she requests and bites her; she screams in agony, he's biting her over and over in different spots.

"You taste delicious," he says caressing her hair. "Why don't you let me bite you, let's see if you taste the same." Bonnie say's brazenly.

"Eh, tempting offer let me get back to you that." Dmitri licks her cheek. Leaving the bleeding girl. . .

"Klaus..." She calls out, looking at the flashing light blab before passing out...


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN- I apologize for the slow updates. . . but my actual life needs attention too._**

**_Chapter-Sleeping beauty doesn't get the prince..._**

Elijah stares at his brother; he finds it curious that the brother he's wanted to kill for the past few centuries has given him reason not too once more.

More trickery, He will not be fooled again.

Elijah has always been the one fascinated by the effect human emotions have on creatures such as vampires, and it makes him wonder if this sudden change in his brother is due to this, "So . . . this thing you have for the witch . . ."

"Bonnie, her name is Bon -"

"I know her name," Elijah interrupts him firmly. "These feelings you have for Bonnie, are they real or more deceit?"

Klaus cut's a look to his demure brother, who he has reason to question the sincerity of his words and actions, "I care for her very deeply, that's all you need to know."

"I think I need a little more,"

"Why does it matter? Isn't this what you wanted for me? To remember that I was human once, that I was capable of loving someone," Klaus spews aggravated,

Elijah hides his shocked expression, "Do you love her?"

Klaus is a very capable liar but if he were to try and lie about what he feels for Bonnie, Elijah would see right through him. "She's the best thing that's ever come into my life . . . she's amazing . . ." he didn't want to reveal anymore, plus he was growing tired of this heart to heart with his brother it was starting to feel familiar.

Elijah would like to believe his sudden change ... but he's become the poster vamp for fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you, but fool me three times well you're a damn fool, and Elijah isn't too keen on being anyone's fool yet again. "Forgive me, if I don't take your word for it,"

"I wouldn't lie about her,"

"I need to know, before I help you any further." Elijah stops the car suddenly.

Klaus knows that it's time to revel his soul, the soul he hasn't bothered to acknowledge for the past few centuries, plus he had seen this going a bit differently and the person he was confessing to was not his brother, " I suppose, I do love her . . ."

What has this witch done to his sadistic little brother? Has she really brought him back to that sweet naive kid he loved and protected before all hell broke loose in the family?

"How do we kill him?"

"Leave it to me."

The car goes silent for the better half of two hours as Elijah pulls back onto the road. Elijah muses myself with aristocratic humming and wonders how Klaus will kill their brother and he thinks that he should feel something, anything but he couldn't force what wasn't in him. Klaus shuts his eyes trying to ignore him.

"During our fight you were weak, why?"

Klaus exhaled, he had long forgotten how curious Elijah was, "I had a spell placed on me ... for her benefit, but I'm no longer affected."

Elijah looks at him curiously and a smirk broke through and he felt something that he thought had long disappeared; he loved his brother no matter the betrayals. "Where would he go?"

"I've got an idea, just keep heading west."

* * *

><p>Bonnie has worked out that she's in a condo it was just like something Klaus would buy, this she knows for sure, it amuses her that he's allowed her so far into his life . . . Breaking-up her thoughts is the taste of her blood sliding into her mouth, Dmitri liked to hit . "I asked you a question."<p>

Bonnie lunged at him, "When I get free . . . I will kill you and I will enjoy it," She breathed through her nose roughly with such fiery determination, Dmitri mused silently as he twirled his fingers in her hair laughing. He didn't bother to indulge in her threats he wants his original question answered.

"Will he come for you?" He asked slowly this time,

"Who?" Bonnie shrugs playing aloof, Dmitri smirked continuing with the conversation. "He'll come, I know it. . . He has a soft spot for you, and I see why, you're spunky." He giggled like a school girl.

"He doesn't care about me, so your wasting your time trying to get him here,"

Dmitri laughs, "I know my brother, so stop. Lying to me only pisses me off," He grabs her by the hair roughly, "See, he has more than a soft spot for you," Dmitri stops so he can laugh at the thought he's having, "He might actually think he loves you." Bonnie looks puzzled by his remark, she had never thought that Klaus could be in love with anyone but himself, Yes she would bet a stake in Dmitri's heart that he cared about her, but never love her. Now Bonnie laughs, "Then you would be sadly mistaken." Dmitri clears his throat tapping her cheeks, as he prepared to leave the room.

* * *

><p>"That witch did not have to die; she was more than willing to help us."<p>

Klaus gave Elijah the side-eye, "For once in your life will you stop bitching," Elijah cocked his head looking Klaus up and down like he could squash him like a bug, Klaus waits but Elijah holds back for the time being.

"When we go in here, Bonnie is first priority." Elijah nods taking Klaus's lead.

Everything happens fairly quickly, Elijah handles the hybrids . . . While he goes off ahead leaving him behind . . . Klaus sneaks up on his former lover whose let her ego get in the way of her actual prowess as a witch. "Hello darling."

"Klaus, he made me," She holds onto his forearm that's choking her.

"Of course he did." He pouted nodding at her; the fear in her eyes brought such bliss to him. . .

Klaus snaps his onetime lovers neck placing a sweet kiss on her lips, "I warned you," he drops her body, like she were trash . . . "Dmitri, Dmitri . . . come out and face me you coward." He yells, like a manic.

Dmitri shows himself using Bonnie as a shield, " I told you he'd come." Dmitri wiggled his brow,

"In your current state do you really think you can try and kill me before I kill her . . ."

Dmitri licks Bonnie's face, "Are you willing to risk it?" The witch obviously didn't tell him that Bonnie had to still be wearing the necklace in order for the spell to still have any effect on him, and since she isn't he's good to go. Thank God, his brother is stupid, too stupid to realize this.

"I swear to God, if it's the last thing I do, I'll kill you."

Dmitri smacks his lips smiling, "Ah, we could have been great together . . . you me and her, "Klaus face is set in a grimace. He'd like nothing more than to rip Dmitri the fuck apart right now, but he has to get to Bonnie first.

Bonnie makes a bold move. She holds onto Dmitri summoning as much power as her weak body allows and fire burst through her hands sitting him ablaze. He screams in agony as every part of Him sizzles. She finally let's go when the flames begin to burn her wrist. She feels weightless, as she crashes to the ground and before she knows it, Klaus takes her in his arms holding her near his heart, "I'm here baby, its okay I'm here." He completely forgets to keep an eye on Dmitri, as well as Elijah whose attention is drawn to the young miss Bennett.

Elijah cringes, watching his brother and hearing the words "_Baby_" gracing his lips . . .

"You came," Bonnie gives him a weary smile; he sweetly removes the hair from her face.

"Always,"

Bonnie lets out a wistful laugh, "You took your sweet time again," he smiles as the tears weld up in his eyes, he couldn't believe she was teasing him in her condition. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be . . . you're here," He pulled her closer, he took in all her scars, removing his jacket which he held tightly around her while Bonnie chuckles to herself, "What's so funny?"

She touches his cheeks, "I thought sociopaths only cared about themselves,"

Klaus gives her a lopsided smile. "They do, but this sociopath cares about you." He caresses her hair. "Now, I need you to drink." He bites into his wrist feeding her, his blood.

His blood flows around in her mouth effortlessly and suddenly she feels stronger and weak all at once but she knew it was safe to close her eyes.

Elijah clears his throat, gaining Klaus attention, "What?" He hated what Elijah would say, before the words left his polished mouth.

"He got away, again." He says with a suave boredom.

"Fuck!" Klaus yells, "He won't stop coming after her," Klaus says under his breath, he closes eyes because he has to do the very last thing he wants.

Klaus lifts her into his arms as they leave.

* * *

><p>Jeremy sits on the bed that belonged to her, it smells like her everywhere, it was fresh lavender that filled the air, he messes with her clothes, looking at the dresser he slaps the glass bottles of perfume onto the floor, which brings Elena and the gang rushing in. "Jeremy are you okay?" Elena asks, Jeremy looks around at the staring faces of Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Alaric and Damon.<p>

"No Elena, it's twice that my girlfriend has been kidnapped . . ."

"What is your problem?" Elena couldn't believe he was acting like this towards her.

"Stop asking such stupid questions . . . try using your brain for once," Jeremy snaps at her, "That's enough boy," Damon intercedes," Of course, the murdering psycho vamp, forever my sister's protector, I wonder how Stefan feels . . . you do know three's a crowd, right?" Jeremy says nastily.

Damon takes a deep breath because he was two seconds away from ripping Jeremy's throat out and wearing his vocal cords as a necklace, He remembers that we all say and do things we don't mean when someone we love is in danger. "You should calm down." He says instead.

"Or what, you'll snap my neck again?"

Damon and Jeremy stare each other down, Alaric takes it upon himself to defuse the situation and take care of Jeremy he's basically appointed himself his surrogate father figure.

Jeremy shoulder bumps Damon as he and Alaric leave, and the murderous vampire tries to remember that he's Elena's little brother and he should not kill him.

* * *

><p>Damon finds himself in the study in need of a stiff drink, "I've got the bourbon." Stefan says from the corner of the study,<p>

Damon turns seeing him sitting there with his feet up all relaxed and nonchalant about the situation. "Mind, if I join you?"

Stefan takes a swig of bourbon before heading it off to Damon. "Of course not" Stefan smiled with his mouth but his eyes told a different story. They were blank and cold as he looked at Damon.

"Did you sleep with Elena?" Stefan blurts out. Damon stops in mid-sip to pay his younger brother some much needed attention.

"What did you just say?"

Stefan stood, "I said, did you fuck Elena?" He put emphasis on the words fuck and Elena.

Damon blinked rapidly, "I'm your brother -"

Stefan threw his hand up for Damon to stop. "Like it's never happened before" Damon nodded his head in agreement, sharing Katherine Pierce wasn't a shining moment in the Salvatore family history, " Elena, loves you she's made that abundantly clear." He raises the bottle of bourbon in his hand saluting their love.

"Again, that's never stopped you before," Stefan folds his arms across his chest, something in him was itching to attack something, someone, Damon, he wants to attack Damon, he wants to hurt him, even if Elena and Damon haven't physically been together they've grown emotionally and Stefan wants to take it away.

"True again, what do want from me?" Stefan exhaled, he was tired and angry he had to get away before he did something reckless, "Nothing, just continue to be good ol' Damon." He slaps Damon shoulder, leaving him standing there to figure out what the hell just happened.

* * *

><p>Elijah calls Elena to inform her that Klaus won't be happy to find them still in his home, and that Bonnie would be waiting for them back in Mystic Falls. . . Damon makes it a point to leave with all of Klaus good liquor . . . Stefan makes it a point to come back with them and keep his distance from Damon.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie wakes up blinking rapidly gathering her surroundings. Quickly she notices the teddy bear on her bed that her father brought her when she was nine after a long business trip caused him to miss her birthday. She was back home, her home the one she shared with her often absentee father. She exhaled momentarily, she remembered that he had came for her, although she lied through her teeth to Dmitri that Klaus wouldn't think twice about coming too her aide. He had proven her thoroughly wrong... she looks around seeing a shadow in the corner.<p>

"Klaus," She tries to adjust her eyes to the dim light of the room.

"Sorry, wrong brother."

"Elijah!"Bonnie searches her room for Klaus; she figured he wouldn't just leave without telling her goodbye. Bonnie touches her neck and wrist.

"Your wounds have healed, "Elijah assures her.

Bonnie nods at Elijah, the scars have faded like they had never happened, if only it were possible to wipe the memory from her mind, and ease her of this feeling of being violated.

_"_Where is Klaus?" She inquires.

Elijah steps closer to the bed handing her a letter, "He asked me to give this to you,"

Bonnie hesitates before she opens it, she knows she is not going to like this.

_My Sweet,_

_These words are unlike any I have ever written, I have often thought of telling you what you mean to me but nothing ever seemed good enough, no words would ever be enough, but I must try. I've never wanted or needed anyone like I need you, I crave you, you're under my skin, I feel you within a soul that has long been perished but you remind me of the man who once was human and capable of great love, you make want to be better, I realized that I would do anything, give anything just to have you, but I can't. . . namely because of your loyalty to what's- his –face. I'll admit, I've thought of ways to kill him and make it look like an accident but I know you're too smart too ever fall that, and I would never want to hurt you, so I'm letting you go._

_Forever yours, _

_Klaus._

Bonnie wipes the single tear from her eye before Elijah notices but He pretends that he doesn't,

"Where did he go?"

"To do what he does best, kill." And with that Elijah leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

_** Chapter- Nothing is ever simple**_...

**_AN-Been really busy, So I appreciate you wonderful, beautiful people for being patient and thanks for all the kind words considering I'm a hack, xoxo._**

It's been three weeks and everything still feels unfamiliar to Bonnie, her home, her friends, her life, but the only thing that does feel right is reading the letter that Klaus left her, it brings her a certain comfort and anguish, because she isn't suppose to miss him or wonder if he's alive, if he's safe but she does. And Bonnie can't help but feel like it's a betrayal to her friends because they risked everything to save her, they did everything to bring her home and she's missing the very person who has caused them so much grief, but she can't help it Klaus became something too her.

She misses him, she wants to see those baby-blues, she wants to relish in his devilish smile, she wants to feel the danger and excitement she gets within the very essence of her body when she's near him, a feeling she seems to be craving, a feeling she doesn't want to stop.

What is wrong with me? She questions she doesn't need him, she doesn't really feel these things, does she? Bonnie thinks it's impossible, it's the letter, that's what it is, a guy writes a couple of sweet words to her and she loses her shit, not! Because, she knows, she loves Jeremy and not Klaus.

"I love Jeremy and he loves me, Klaus doesn't know the meaning of love," She assures herself, nodding as she opens the letter once more.

She reads it one last time before slipping it under her pillow; she checks herself in the mirror she didn't put on anything fancy for a house party, she opted for a classic white tank top and blue jeans her favorite pair with the rip in one knee, retouching her lip-gloss she felt sick for a moment a dread came over her suddenly, snap out of it Bonnie commanded to herself their doing this because they love you, Elena and Caroline thought it would be a smashing idea to throw a welcome home party for her and Stefan as if they hadn't suffered enough, they now have to pretend that the world is back to being roses and rainbows, which couldn't be further from the truth.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings, <em>Oh great <em>she thinks to herself, time too slap on a smile and pretend to enjoy this party.

She opens the door to a smiling a Elena and Stefan who's face twitched in the motion of a smile but never fully reaching climax she understood, she noticed how Elena clutched to his arm holding tightly to Stefan afraid that if she let go he'd be gone again, Stefan unhooked himself long enough to embrace Bonnie, they share the same look of dread and guilt for not appreciating their friends wanting to celebrate their triumphant returns at least she's not alone, Elena hugged her warm and tight but just as quick as she had hugged Bonnie, she attached herself to Stefan once more, she could see the distant look in his eyes like he weren't really here his body was here but a part of him was still with Klaus, still with Dmitri, still with his own demons and Elena couldn't touch that part of him.

* * *

><p>Not too far behind was Damon who strolled and squinted towards the door he parted his lips to say something but Caroline through her arms around Bonnie's neck pulling her into the house before he got anything out.<p>

Damon stood there for a moment as Alaric, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler approached.

"Who invited you?" Jeremy asks nastily.

"I didn't need an invitation... you should realize that now," Damon smirked heading to the house.

"I hate that guy," Tyler says with a deadpan nonchalance.

"Join the club," Matt adds calmly,

Alaric looks at them all, "He's not so bad once you get to know him,"

"Do you honestly believe that," Tyler asks with disbelief, Alaric opens and closes his mouth, "Nope, he's an ass."

They guys have a moment laughing, heading into the house; the guys approach Bonnie giving her hugs and smiles.

* * *

><p>"Good to have you home," Matt hugs Bonnie tightly, he smiles brightly pulling back, his blue eyes glossed over with joy.<p>

"Thanks," She smiles warmly at one of her oldest friends, Tyler hugs her quickly his eyes landing on Caroline a smile forcing its way through because he can't help it when he sees her.

Matt notices and wraps his arm around Caroline who looks away from Tyler a bit startled by Matt's embrace for a split second, he wasn't giving up on them just because she was vampire and could possibly have feelings for his best friend he wasn't sure if he could lose someone else important in his life and Caroline is an important part of his life.

Elena clears her throat at Damon who was off in the corner drinking Mr. Bennett's scotch, she nods for him to give Bonnie a proper welcome home, Damon pouts at Elena approaching Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I just wanna say welcome home and thanks for . . . you know,"

"Thanks and you're welcome," Damon puts out his arm out going for the hug sort of tapping her back, she looks at his arm suspiciously feeling super weird, "We don't need to hug,"

Damon looks relived. "Oh thank God, because that what of been awkward."

"Extremely,"

"Okay." They both say "_okay_" in unison.

Bonnie and Damon walk away from each other quickly; Jeremy pulls her to the side. "Let's go upstairs; I have something for you,"

"What about them?"

"They'll be fine, without us," Jeremy waves them off smiling down on Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Bonnie smiles as they head upstairs, this will be the first time they've been alone, since she's been back he was thoughtful enough to give her some space and let her readjust to being home, she loved that about him, his thoughtfulness his willingness to put her needs above his own, it's also a quality shared by someone else, but that's not the point, the point is that it's Jeremy she loves.<p>

"This is for you," He gives her a heart necklace, she looks up at him in awe she feels this jolt of warmth flow through her, how could she ever think she'd want anything other than this anything other than him, " I saw that you didn't have your necklace anymore, so I went and had one made just like it,"

"You didn't have to do that,"

"Yes I did, your grams brought you that and I love you Bonnie," His lips curve into a crooked smile,

She rubs her hand against his smooth cheek, gazing into those deep brown eyes, she kisses his lips softly, he has a moment of hesitation but he gives in and kisses her roughly, he couldn't remember the last time he had wanted something so bad, he let his hands roam up and down her back, his tongue was wild and full of fever and hunger.

He lifted her shirt above her head throwing it to the floor along with his own, she run her hands down his slender six-pack abdomen she reached for his belt loosing it as he kissed down her neck and chest he kisses the top of breast pressing his lips back into hers once more, Bonnie felt like her body was on fire, she wants this, she wants Jeremy, so why can't she shake this feeling that this isn't what she wants right now, as Jeremy and Bonnie kiss heavily, he feels the distance between them even though she seems to want him more than he wants her right now.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy brushes his lips against her neck, "Yeah, I'm fine," She says putting her hand down his pants, he's ready but Bonnie pulls back as her other hand touches the letter underneath her pillow, "What's wrong?" He stops kissing her, panting heavily.

"Nothing, but we shouldn't do this everybody is downstairs, I just don't feel comfortable, that's all."

Jeremy exhales deeply sitting up as she hands him his shirt, Bonnie stands heading towards her dresser putting on her own shirt, Anna and Vicki appear,

"What a letdown, tisk, tisk," Anna retorts with a certain satisfaction. Jeremy ignores her putting on his shirt quickly.

"Just ask her all ready, you know you want," Anna teases,

"You don't anything," He says under his breath, "What?" Bonnie asks, Jeremy shakes his head, "Nothing."

"But it's not nothing, ask her," Vicki also demands,

"Both of you shut-up," Jeremy snaps at Vicki and Anna," Just ask her, you'll feel better," Anna taunts.

Jeremy debates with himself for a moment but it's time to find out what went on between her and that bastard who has delivered unbelievable grief into his life, he lost his aunt and uncle, his sister narrowly escaped her fate, he isn't prepared to lose Bonnie as well not to Klaus not to anyone.

"Did something happen between you and Klaus?"

Bonnie turns to face him a bit shocked that he assumes something had happened, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because, it's a simple yes or no question," Bonnie sighs, "Nothings is ever as simple as yes and no,"

Jeremy clenches is jaw and the tension in the room bubbles to the surface. "So, something happened, what happened? Tell me, I can take it,"

"Jeremy-"

"What happened?" He interrupted her quickly, "Just tell me."

"We kissed,"

He tilts his head with a subtle anger shifting in the room and in him. "That was it?"

"Yes that was it, nothing else happened." Bonnie took a step closer to Jeremy who took a step back.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Bonnie averts her gaze because she wasn't sure if what she felt for Klaus was real or not.

"Answer me," He grabs her roughly by the shoulders, "Answer me," he yells demanding an answer.

"Let her go, right now." Elijah demands of young Mr. Gilbert, stepping easily into her room. Jeremy looks at Elijah and back at Bonnie he does the smart thing and releases her.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asks, keeping his eyes on Jeremy he didn't appreciate what he just witnessed he feels it's so ungentlemanly to put your hands on a woman.

"I wasn't hurting her." Jeremy defends the situation and his actions.

"That could be left up to interpretation," Elijah says coldly, not letting Jeremy off the hook.

"Elijah, I'm fine we're just talking,"

Elijah tilts his head at her, "If you say so,'' he says it condescendingly; Bonnie rolls her eyes because she recognizes the tone.

"What are you doing here anyways, Elijah?"

"I actually never left." He takes a sit comfortably in the chair in the corner of her room.

"Why?" she turns to face him puzzled about why he never left, she wants to know why he's been sticking around.

"Who let you in?" Bonnie couldn't imagine no downstairs willing letting him in.

Elijah smirks, "I came in through the back,"

"You broke in," Bonnie corrects,

"I simply walked through the back door."

Bonnie stares at Elijah for a moment, "So what do you want?"

"We need to talk," He pretended to pick at something in his nails,

"I can't imagine about what?"

Elijah looks at Jeremy with annoyance, "It's a private matter."

Bonnie pulls Jeremy aside, "Can we talk later, I'll tell you everything . . . I promise."

Jeremy looks down sorrowful rubbing her shoulders, "I'm sorry, you know that I would never hurt you."

"Yes, I know," She nods kissing his lips. Jeremy looks back at Elijah stepping out.

"You missed a button, by the way," He says to Jeremy, as Bonnie's closing the door.

* * *

><p>Bonnie looks at Elijah who as this weird smirk on his face, he noticed something familiar in Jeremy it was something he saw in Klaus in the presence of this witch.<p>

"He's worried that he's going to lose you,"

"He's not!" Bonnie takes a seat on the edge of her bed, she won't elaborate on the subject matter anymore, "You never answered my question, why are you still here?"

Elijah cocked his brow, he studied her for a moment and for a for a few moments he let his eyes do the talking, he drank her in with his eyes he wanted to see, he wanted to be a part of it this thing she has that makes men crazy, "I'm fascinated, I want to know what it is about you, that made my brother care so much,"

Bonnie moves away from the door and closer to her bed, "So, you think what he felt was real,"

"Feels, what he feels . . . I believe there could be . . . some truth to It," Elijah pauses," So, when did it change, between you?"  
>"Nothing really changed he was just curious to know me, and then use me for his own selfish reason's" She crossed her arms over her chest, she was curious about why he was still in Mystic falls.<p>

"Why haven't you gone after them, yet?"

"He asked me to stay and look after you encase Dmitri shows, I'm his protection with love to you," Elijah stood as well; he moved closer to her he can't quite see it yet, where does she stand? What are her feelings? "What do you feel for him?"

"What I feel is not important, because if we were a movie, I'd be crazy to fall for him."

He tilts his head staring intently into her greens eyes _beautiful and bright_ he thought, "But, there was something?"

She flopped back down on the bed this exhausted expression forming her face,

"The unexpected thing is that I actually grew to care about him too, and that is truly frightening to me."

Elijah smiles; he understands what it's like to be dragged down with unwarranted feelings,

"It's easy to care for someone like Klaus, he's so charismatic, I know firsthand because not even in death and all the betrayals have I ever been able to not care about him,"

"Why is that?" She asks, truly curious about this part of human nature.

Elijah taps his finger on his lips, this has also been a question that has plagued him, "Because, were all a bunch of captured hearts and love is a slow burn, and were not meant understand it."

Elijah takes a seat next to her, he remembers a time he once had a talk with a girl who was naive about love, he remembers so vividly that he had given up on fathoming what it means to love.

"I care about him, I really do but I shouldn't! Because he's everything I'm suppose hate,"

"Clearly... that's why people try to avoid what's bad for them,"

"You can't avoid when the devil comes knocking?"  
>Elijah smiles bright and warm at her, "Ah . . . but it's up to you whether or not you open the door,"<p>

"And if he comes in uninvited,"

"Well then, you're screwed." Elijah stands and with a slight shrug he gestures to depart... And Bonnie ponders this conversation for all of two seconds stopping him before he leaves. Bonnie thinks of doing something uncharacteristically like going after Klaus, she did promise to kill Dmitri after-all.

"When you go after Klaus and Dmitri, Am coming to because I did promise to kill him, and a promise is a promise,"

"Klaus loves you and he will be very cross with me if something happened to you,"

"Nothing will happen to me, and he loving me that has to stay between you, him and I, understand,"

Elijah nods leaving, a smile on his face he's starting to get it, what makes the men so crazy about her . . . _she's worth it _he thought to himself_._

Bonnie returns to the party and she feels a since of relief calm inside of her but now it was time to have some fun before she throws her world into chaos again.

* * *

><p>Caroline lies down on Bonnie's bed, with Bonnie sitting at her vanity, "So what's been going on?, how does it feel being home?"<p>

"It's going good, I'm glad to be home, I missed you all."

"Bon, I don't know what we would've done if Klaus had hurt you,"

Bonnie scoffs, "He was pretty harmless,"

The bubbly blonde cocks a brow, "Are we talking about the same Klaus?"

Bonnie smiles shaking her head appealing her strawberry flavored lip-gloss, Caroline stretches her hand landing somewhere it shouldn't. "What's this? Secret love letter," Caroline wiggles the letter; Bonnie turns around mortified _dammit_ she really should have found a different place to hide that.

"...Don't read that," Bonnie quips quickly, trying to take the letter back.

"Who's it from? Jeremy or somebody else," Caroline laughs playfully keeping Bonnie from taking the letter from her, Caroline reads it looking up at Bonnie shocked.

"What the hell is this?" Caroline repeats her original question with a little more _humph _this time.

"It's nothing," Bonnie takes the letter from Caroline quickly,

"You don't like miss him nor have feelings for him, do you?"

"Of course not, he killed Jenna and Elena and tried to kill me… I'd have to be freaking crazy to feel anything for him," Caroline's mind is blown, she trust Bonnie above all others but she wasn't sure if she believed her, _hell_ Bonnie wasn't sure if she believed herself either.

"We should get to the grill before everybody, thinks I got kidnapped again,"

Caroline looks put-off by her glib remark, "Too soon?"

"Just a tad," Caroline and Bonnie walk out of room arm and arm laughing, Caroline stops in her tracks still arm and arm with Bonnie,

" Bonnie you know that you can tell me anything, I'll never judge you... so, if something happened between you and Klaus, you can come to me if you need to talk about it, I'm here for you always,"

Bonnie smiles the biggest smile since returning, "Thank you,"

"No problem," Caroline smiles back.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the deepest and darkest of places sits a Bar where the extremely lonely frequent, and the truly desperate hope to forget.<p>

". . . Bar keep I'll have another,"

"I think you've had enough."

Klaus looks up from his shot glass and smirks, "I'm going to give you two choices, and this is something I don't normally offer . . ."

The man saw his eyes darken he could see something sinister and he started to pour without hearing the offer, " Thank you, actually just give me the bottle," The bar keep hands him the bottle of tequila.

Klaus takes the bottle staggering away from the bar, he pulls out his phone he presses talk, he tells himself that he just wants to hear her voice; he'll hang up after he hears her, that's all he needs.

"Hello!"

He parts his lips to say something, he hears the music in the background she's at a party he suspects she's enjoying herself and he's about to ruin it if he says anything,

"I can't hear hold on, don't hang up," Bonnie goes outside, she looks the unknown number, "Klaus, is this you?"

He breaths heavily through the phone, "Say something?"

"Are you at a party?" Klaus slurs, he can hear a song playing in the background.

Bonnie closes her eyes smiling, "No, But I'm hanging out with friends, what about you?"

"I'm great," He scoffs taking a swig of tequila, "Are you drunk?"

"Very, it took some doing but I finally got there and I'm very, very drunk right now." He sounded all innocent.

Bonnie clinched her teeth, "You can't be drinking while you're looking for Dmitri,"

He scoffs again, "I let go of you, so you don't have to care or worry about me, we both know how much that pains you,"

Bonnie smacks her lips, "For your information smart ass, you can't let go of something you haven't had yet,"

He thinks his drunk mind is playing a trick on him because he heard the words _had_ and _yet. _"And yes, it pains me that I care about you, but that doesn't change the fact that I do, so pull yourself together and find Dmitri, so that I can sleep without fearing for my life,"

Klaus stands up straight '_damn,_ if he didn't miss this girl, "Bonnie," He sounds child-like and cutesy.

"Yeah," At this moment she could picture him all cute and drunk off his ass.

". . .I wasn't prepared for someone like you . . ." He hangs up without saying anything more . . .

"Touché" she says to herself just as Jeremy comes looking for her, "Who was that?"

"Nobody," Bonnie pulls Jeremy closer as they walk back inside….

_ I feel wrong_

_ I'm so human and flawed_

_ I'll break down even though I'm still strong _

_ And time...will make fools of us all _

_ Builds us up and then laughs when we fall _

_ You...pull me through_

_ When I'm alone in the dark and the fear is my truth_

_ Yeah all the things that you are beautifully broken alive in my heart _

_ And know that you are everything _

_ Let your heart sing and tonight we'll light up the stars all that you are..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter- Happiness is at your feet**_

_**An-Some of you will be happy with this chapter, please don't hate me. xoxo **_

_**Side-note- Reighn Venhem, the story happily accepts your proposal, it's gonna wear something pretty to accept that 5 carrot. :^)**_

The floor was smeared with blood and body parts, the small apartment was full of chaos and destruction, Klaus stood leaning lazily against the wall.

The young hybrid looked in shook as he sat in the chair placed in the center of the room, "No one has seen or heard from him, I swear..."

"Oh! You swear," Klaus smirks mocking the terrified hybrid, clasping his bloody hands together; Klaus looks around the room frustrated and agitated he was a ball of mixed emotions.

"You've seen what I did to them. So, if you're lying to me, I will kill you. Now, I'll ask you again, where is Dmitri?"

The hybrid looks around the room mortified by the carnage surrounding him, "He said that he was going underground, until he can seek revenge on the witch who had severely hurt him,"

"How badly was he hurt,"

"Bad, he was all burnt up and stuff,"

Klaus moves towards him and the young hybrid flinched. This makes Klaus smirk, but he's more curious about what's happening with Dmitri, why hasn't he healed yet? What did Bonnie do to him?

Klaus squinted frustrated by what little progress he's made trying to find this asshole, he wants to find Dmitri now because the longer it takes him to find him, the longer it means he'll have to be away from Bonnie and that was driving him crazy, The young hybrid looks at Klaus, "I can go?"

"Yes. of course,"

The young hybrid stands smiling but just as soon as his smile appeared it's gone. It's replaced with a look of panic and shock, "But you said . . ."

"I lied," Klaus yanks the young hybrids heart from his chest swiftly throwing it to the ground.

* * *

><p>Later, he finds himself at another bar dinky just like he wanted lots of potential victims who won't be missed, he was drinking but not getting quite drunk enough; he has to be on his shit, because it's important that he stay sharp.<p>

"What's her name?"

Klaus looks to his left he hadn't noticed the chubby man take a seat next to him, he was sullen a bit unkempt, lonely like most in who found themselves here, "I'm sorry,"

"The girl you're thinking about,"

"What makes you think there's a girl?"

"Because, you're all misty eyed,"

Klaus turns giving the man a side-eye look; how he could see it, does Klaus look as perilous as he feels inside. Is his forehead stamped with the words 'I love Bonnie,

"Bonnie,"

The man sipped his drink, "She pretty?" Klaus clicked his teeth together, "Beyond." Klaus swirls his drink playfully thinking about her, "So, why aren't you with her?"

"I'm not what she wants." Klaus answers blearily.

"Did she tell you that?"

Klaus tilts his head at the man why the hell did he care so much? What does it matter whether or not she's said those exact words to his face or not? Klaus considers snapping this guy's neck for being so damned intrusive.

"Not in so many words," The man shrugged his chubby cheeks looking a bit flush, "Then how will you ever know, unless you ask her and she tells you herself."

Klaus lets the man's words echo through and wash around on his brain, how would he know for sure if he didn't ask? He'll ask her. "But what if I'm right and she says everything I don't want to hear."

"But, what if she says something different? What if she does want you? You're gonna run scared?"

"Even if she did, I wouldn't deserve her,"

The man puts his hand on Klaus's shoulder, which he quickly looks at, the man keeps his hand slouched on Klaus's shoulder, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, because we all deserve a chance at happiness, even you." The man places his glass down, he pays and leaves and Klaus decides not to kill him.

* * *

><p>Damon walks into the study of the Salvatore manor, "I know what you've been doing?"<p>

Stefan puts down his cup of coffee exhaling, "Oh! And what am 'I doing?" Damon smirks, "I know you're still on the human stuff, Stefan." Stefan scoffs, "So what, I'm just taking the edge off. I haven't killed any of them, I'm controlling it,"

"If you believe that, you're even more far gone than I thought brother," Damon shook his head as if he's the only one allowed to be unhinged and uncontrolled.

Stefan gets this glassy look in his eyes, he wants to breaks Damon face, "You've flipped the switch."

"So what if I have. You're going to go running to Elena again,"

"She deserves to know, that her boyfriend could snap and kill her at any moment," Damon crowds Stefan's space, this protectiveness jolting in his bones for Elena, Stefan laughs at Damon, it's a bit sinister at most, he finds Damon gullible but mostly he just finds him plain annoying. "Go ahead. Tell her, I dare you." Stefan glared at his brother with a new contempt, picking up his jacket Stefan headed for the door. "Don't wait up, brother." Damon saw a different Stefan, one unafraid, callous and that is always a dangerous thing.

Neither brother is a clear winner in this situation; well maybe Stefan is just a little. But this battle is far from over; Damon pours himself a drink contemplating what he's going to do next. damn Klaus had some good liquor Damon thought.

* * *

><p>Elijah and Bonnie plan to leave town and go after Klaus and Dmitri, Even Elijah admits that it's a good and bad idea for Bonnie to come along and help him, but he won't risk her getting hurt.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie packs her bags and prepares to battle Dmitri, she couldn't wait to kill him, some part of her felt a darkness thriving in her, maybe she was feeding into it because well, she hates him which is understandable, So, Dmitri has to die either by her hands or Klaus, she'd prefer the latter of the two, of course.<p>

* * *

><p>It's a rainy night on the night before she and Elijah plan to leave town, she tells Jeremy that she just wants to be alone tonight to clear her mind; she didn't know how to tell him that she's come up with an awesome plan to go after Klaus and Dmitri. Actually, the plan isn't brilliant it's pretty fucking stupid 'really, but she convinces herself that it'll be worth it to kill Dmitri, seeing Klaus again is only a mere bonus.<p>

Bonnie sits on the porch she likes the rain she especially loves it at night, she stepped closer to the edge of the porch putting her arms out feeling the rain on her skin. "Hey," Bonnie opens her eyes, startled but pleasantly surprised. "Klaus, what are you doing here? I mean, did you find Dmitri?" She corrects herself with hast.

He stands there in the rain, damned if he didn't look good standing there getting all soaking wet, his blonde hair curling with every drop.

"No, I just came here to see you,"

"You should come out of the rain," She tells him sweetly.

"I'm fine. I just came to tell you that Dmitri seems to be in hiding so you're safe for now; I've put people in place to protect you. So you don't have to worry," Klaus gestures to walk away, "That's it!"

"What more do you want?"

Bonnie get's this look of are you fucking kidding me.

And he remembers that look all too well. "Just go back to your little quaint life, with your irritating friends. And forget about me,"

"I can't believe Elijah and I were gonna come looking for you,"

Klaus feels like he's been kicked in the heart, he feels like his insides are being ripped apart and he she's making it that much harder to walk away.

"Now, you don't have too, sweetheart." He heads back to his car quickly and he wants to kick himself in the teeth.

She chases him out into the rain, she was pissed that he left the first time without saying goodbye, she was pissed that he'd come all the way to Mystic falls to tell her about Dmitri and warn her and than he was just going to take off again.

"You're just gonna leave again? Why come back if you were just going to leave me again," She couldn't believe how vulnerable and upset she was about him leaving her.

He looks broken up, "You're acting like I want to leave you, and I don't want to leave you." He practically yells at her.

"Then stay!"

"But-"

"No buts, Just stay." Bonnie looks intently at him, He watches the rain pour down on her seeping into her clothes, "Get in you're getting soaked,"

They sit there avoiding eye-contact with each other, "So, you were going to come after me?"

Bonnie gives him a crooked smile," Yep." He tightens his jaw turning to face her staring at those bright greens, clasping their hands together.

Klaus looks away kissing the palm of her hand, there was something softer underneath all this harden craziness between them, he leans forward he doesn't know what comes over him but he slowly brushes his lips against hers, nuzzling for Bonnie to give into him. She pauses, gesturing to turn away for a moment but instead she presses her lips back into his.

Bonnie wants to fight the desire that has been stirring in her for awhile now and she fights her body even harder which is a losing battle, because his touch is undeniable. She crawls onto his lap straddling him. He buries his hands in her wet hair. Kissing her, it's messy and untamed like a raging wild fire.

Bonnie thinks that this should feel wrong. She wished it didn't feel so, so good his hard anatomy pressed into her lower half. She wished her spine and stomach didn't tingle with earth shattering awareness of wanting him too fuck her mercilessly.

She peeled off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt; damn there was so much clothing in the way of traveling hands, lips and tongues. But what did they expect inside of a car, it was cramped but it made things a lot more intense and intimate.

She kissed down his chest marking his skin passionately. Her clothes were easily removal able he wanted them out of the way quickly, her skin was hot and smooth, his hands were roving remembering the feel, the smell, the taste, and he never knew something could be so beautiful.

Klaus stops suddenly looking at her, the moonlight shining through the car made her cinnamon skin glow against his ivory flesh and he smiled wholesomely and from the edges of his soul he swears he'll have her forever.

He brushes the hair out of her face, staring at her like he's never seen her before.

"What?" She feels uncomfortable for a moment, she wasn't sure what this look in his eyes was, but she liked it. He was seeing something she had never noticed about herself before.

"You're beautiful," Bonnie smiles, caressing his face 'My God, he was making this real for her. "Why'd you say that?"

"Because, it's true, and I want you to know how I see you." He runs his finger across her lips. She kisses him sweetly, giving him what he wants. She doesn't want to talk; she'll be forced to say something she's not ready to say yet, if she were truthful with herself, honestly.

Klaus adjusts his seat so that the steering wheel isn't pressed into her back, she gazes into his baby-blues his hands crowning her face, his mouth is wet and anxious pressed against her flesh. He licked a trail down her neck leading to her breasts; his lips and tongue suckle at her nipples. She releases a moan that curves the corners of his mouth as he suckles and nips at her breast.

Gently, Klaus sinks one finger inside of her but that isn't enough for him, so he slides in another. Pushing in deeper, further, she arched her back in his lap. He loves how wet she is, how tight and warm she felt. He wants to be inside her, his hard cock throbbed and ached needing more.

"I want you inside me," She murmured in his ear, he smiled, annoyingly he doesn't rush entering her instead he played with her a little more he wanted her to need him inside just badly as he needed to be, he wanted her to beg a little he needed this, she needs this. Bonnie bites into her lip, moaning for it. Now, And just as he's ready to glide inside of her, her phone rings and it's some cutesy ring-tone one she knows all too well its Jeremy calling, probably worried that she hadn't called by now, he's so easily worried these days especially with the kidnappings and her willingness to put herself at risk.

Suddenly, this bought on a flash of guilt which surpasses all of her desire, "Jeremy." She looks sick for a moment, sick and guilty.

Just as she starts to pull away, he cups her face, he pulls her right back to what's happening between them, nothing else matters.

She needs to let this happen so that she can face facts about what truly lies in her heart, about what she really wants.

"Stay with me," He locks eyes with her, desperately panting.

Klaus finally slides inside her, thrusting hard and deep, she felt better than he could have ever imagined. He pulls her closer he wanted to feel all of her, he wanted her to feel all of him, he fucked into her rocking and smashing, she trembled and shivered from the power of his dick going deeper with every thrust and rock, she's overwhelmed, Stretching and moaning into him, he did the same thing, keeping her looked in his gaze, he wanted them to experience true intimacy he loved the wave of emotions etched on her face.

She gripped him bracing for climax, he stared at her as they came together never looking away.

* * *

><p>Bonnie agonized over what she did; it was heavenly, but so wrong. But it's something she had to get it out of her system. Yeah, that was it, she tells herself as she slides down the front door. "What did I do?" She asks herself, it was a moment of weakness she gave in, and it won't happen again.<p>

Bonnie showers, trying to forget what happened she wants to scrub it all away, take it all back, she just hurt someone who loves her and if Jeremy ever finds out, this will destroy him. It just might destroy her too because she had wanted it so badly, so she gave into a human emotion, lust is very powerful, all people cheat, But Bonnie didn't like to think she was like all people, and she couldn't imagine how she ended up here at this point in her life and she hated herself.

Jeremy was good to her, so why didn't she want him like before? Being in denial about Klaus, wasn't resolving anything, it was only making things worse, she slept with Klaus, she gave him the one thing she hadn't given to Jeremy, and she has to tell him that she fucked it all up.

Bonnie shuts the water off, heading to her room and she thought that she should feel a lot happier than she was. Bonnie didn't bother to put on her PJ's she just crawls into bed, keeping her towel wrapped tightly around her.

She suddenly feels these arms wrap her up, "I still love Jeremy. This was a mistake,"

Klaus kisses the nape of her neck, "Not to me. It wasn't for me." . . .


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN- Hiatus, Is over... Recently I had suffered personal issues and I'm getting through it, so thank you lovely folks for being patient xoxo ... Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad or whatever ... enjoy :) Hope you like it. **_

_**Chapter- Guilty Hearts ... for guilty love.**_

After her night with Klaus and what they did repeatedly she needed to talk with her very best friend the one who will understand the most and the impending conversation she has to have with Jeremy- she just needs an outlet for what's about to go down.

"I really need to talk someone, and I really need that someone to be you!" Bonnie says frantically. Caroline could hear it in the young witches voice that she was freaking out about something.

"I'll be right there."

"The door will be open just come straight in,"

30 minutes later and Caroline heads straight up to Bonnie's room.

"Bonnie . . ." The blond called out. Bonnie took a big gulp and exhaled. "In here."

Bonnie called from inside her walk in closet. "What are you doing in there, Bon?"

"Thinking."

"Inside the closet?" The bubbly blond tried no to laugh, "It helps."

"You want to come out so we can talk?" She spoke to the witch as if she were child she was babysitting.

"Not really, I rather talk from in here." She says all innocent.

Caroline chuckled. "Okay, whatever's good for you sweetie,"

Bonnie sits there all jittery and nervous, "What am about to tell you, it can never be repeated outside of this room." She paused. "And you cannot judge me okay."

"What's going on? You're starting to freak me out!"

"I slept with Klaus," Bonnie blurts out, breathing relived that she finally said it.

Caroline mouth drops as she hops in the closet. "Wha-yo-And him, did . . . Ew, I just- you and him." Caroline seems more freaked out then Bonnie does. Bonnie waits for her to form coherent thoughts. "When, Where? How? I mean, I know how but . . . When?

"In his car and twice in here." She shrugged.

Caroline backs out of the closet, "Gross," She makes a face shivering. Collecting her thoughts she's rather curious about how Bonnie fell prey to such deviousness.

"Not that he isn't a total sociopath and I don't approve of him, At all. I'm slightly intrigued, How was it?" Her eyes get slightly larger with the question, laid out in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie's mouth is sprung open for a moment as she considers going into detail about the smutty sex she had with the big bad vampire, "It was wrong, but it was -it was heavenly, I mean divine . . . There was this heat shared between us, it was sweaty and very intense." Bonnie's eyes roll in the back of her head and her stomach flutters just thinking about it.

Caroline fans herself mouth open. "Wow!" she says amazed.

"But it was wrong , what I feel for him is wrong and unnatural and just wrong, I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Okay, first stop saying "_wrong_" second who are you trying to convince me or yourself, Bonnie there is obviously something albeit a tad weird going on between you and Klaus you know him better than any of us, so it's your choice, don't let any of us influence your decision."

"I knew I had could count on you to understand."

" Miss Bennett, I do know you pretty damn well." Caroline smiles as the petite witch throws her around the blonde bombshell neck. "Yes. You do, plus this is new territory for me."

Caroline tilts her head to look Bonnie straight in those lovely green eyes, Caroline thought most days she could lost in them.

"You have me and I'll help you . . . No matter what." The blonde gives her friend a reassuring nod.

"If nobodies told you lately you're amazing and don't you ever forget it."

Caroline pulls Bonnie closer, "As long as you keep telling me I won't."

"I think we can get out of the closet now," Bonnie says with a huge smile sprawled on her face.

Bonnie and Caroline fall backwards out of closet laughing laying twisted up in each-other.

"So, the football team is having this thing at the grill tonight to celebrate our return to school, wanna be my date?" The blonde asks cheekily.

Bonnie giggles, "Of course, but what about Matt?"

"He and Tyler are setting this whole thing up together."

"Oh!" She shrugs, thinking about the awkwardness of the Tyler, Caroline and Matt Saga, strangely familiar except Jeremy and Klaus aren't best friends.

"What kind of "_oh_" is that?" Caroline flops up on her elbow to look at Bonnie.

Bonnie stands up quickly, "It was just an oh…"

"Liar."

"Prove it." Bonnie runs from the room and Caroline chases after her.

Caroline leaves to give Bonnie sometime to reflect what's best for her life and that's what she's going to do.

and Caroline also went to do other girly things such get her nails did and grab a bite with Elena to no doubt hear the troubles of yet another friend but for some odd reason the bubbly blonde looked forward to these discussions although Elena's tells aren't nearly as unexpected or entertaining as Bonnie's- It's whatever because it takes the pressure off of her so she can live happily in denial about Matt and Tyler for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>Bonnie throw herself across the bed and thought of the moments she and Klaus had shared in here on this bed. Her body running with heated passion- An effortless seduction between her and Klaus, they were to powerful forces who'd come together she loved that she had shared herself with him; in her thoughts is where she feels the most comfortable with her enchantment with Klaus.<p>

She felt this heat rise up in her center and she felt the urge to satisfy it.

Bonnie sighed as her hands wondered unsure of what to do she opened her eyes as Jeremy cleared his throat. Bonnie looks startled for a moment. "Jeremy!"

He smiles cheekily at her, "Pleasant thoughts. I could only hope they were of me, " He stared for a moment looking at her erect nipples. He could feel the pulse of his cock harden looking at her.

Bonnie furrows her brow embarrassed although she had gone the extra mile with Klaus and then some she still wasn't comfortable talking about it. Especially with Jeremy whom she wasn't thinking about.

Jeremy made his way slowly towards the bed. He kissed her suddenly Bonnie wasn't prepared for the sudden crash of his lips into hers, as he tries to lay her down.

"Stop." She pushes him back.

"Why, what's wrong . . . I saw you." Jeremy whispers in her ear, kissing her neck. "I know but I can't."

"It's okay Bonnie, I have protection!"

"So do I ! but that's not the point," She quipped back like it was second nature for her to have condoms laying around somewhere encase the urge ever strikes her.

Jeremy exhales exhausted throwing up his hands in defeat. " What is the point? Because I sure as hell don't know."

Bonnie looks at him annoyed but she understands his frustration. Bonnie took a deep breath and held it for a moment but it was time to face the music and answer for what she has done, she has trashed their relationship not once but twice, A kiss he could understand but her sleeping with Klaus; that was not understandable. NOT ..

"You know what, forgive me. it's okay you're not ready, no pressure, I'm sorry." He pouted all cutesy at her.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm the one that's sorry."

Jeremy leaned forward and kisses her shoulder blade, he looks at her sad expression. "Hey, what's wrong? If I said or did something, I'm sorry… I was being a jerk."

"Stop. Just. Stop." She holds back the tears threatening to escape at any moment.

She didn't look at him or speak . . . So he started. "I have something -"

"I have to tell you something." She interrupted quickly.

Jeremy waved his hand interrupting her now, "It can wait, I have something planned for you, you're gonna love this and you deserve it."

He just keeps talking and talking and she needs to say this now before she loses all the courage she has. She knows she's about to break his heart and hers into a million pieces, she's prepared to see him turn his back on her, she's prepared to see her door slam in her face as he leaves her on the floor wallowing in a fist full of tears, because she'll deserve it, she'll deserve it, she betrayed him and she'll deserve his hatred.

Finally, she can't take it anymore.

"I slept with Klaus." she blurts.

He looks at her stunned. "What?" His voice cracks in disbelief.

"I slept with Klaus." Bonnie says it again, this time barely above a whisper.

Jeremy's face flashes like fifty different emotions, he lunges for her quickly and then he turns away punching the wall multiple-times.

"Why?" Is the only thing he could say.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters!" He yells.

"It just happened, it wasn't something that was planned."

Jeremy looks at her seething, he was pale like someone had drained all the blood from his body. She had never seen him look like this before. This wasn't the Jeremy she knew; she didn't know the Jeremy that looked back at her, in this moment.

"Do you have feelings for him? Do you love him?" He expelled the air from his lungs quickly.

"Yes and I don't know." She couldn't confirm nor deny her love for Klaus.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, I do." She says without hesitation.

"I need you to be very sure Bonnie, because there's a difference between loving me and being in love with me."

"I love you Jeremy, I' am in love . . . With you." She says pulling him into her arms holding him tightly, squeezing for him to embrace her back.

"Okay, we can get passed this, I love you." Jeremy held her to him tightly.

"I love you too." She sobbed lightly into his chest.

She loved him she really did, she felt it inside her, he was good to her, he was sweet, kind and loving , he accepted her, he needed her, he had already lost enough people she wouldn't be responsible for causing anymore pain in his young life. She couldn't be responsible for breaking him, her leaving him would surely break him.

But was she truly honestly still in love with.

Bonnie couldn't see the look of guilt ease from Jeremy's face, the ghost whisper had a secret of his own that he was keeping tight-lipped about; Anna had visited him one night without Vicki, the very night Dmitri had kidnapped Bonnie- Jeremy had been drinking and was feeling very, very, vulnerable and he loved Anna she made him feel better. And he regretted it- the moments after it happened. But he had been in love with Anna and she was their and he could touch her and if he were honest he'd allow himself to admit he was still in love with her. But Bonnie was here and alive- But he couldn't let go of Anna and Bonnie could never have with him what Anna had.

But Jeremy has become selfish in nature because he also didn't want to lose Bonnie even if he's noticed the way her feelings have slowly started to shift towards Klaus, but he's not man enough to let go and lose another love.

And Bonnie should wonder why , he's so willing to forgive such a huge betrayal.

"I'm gonna go clean myself up." Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes. While she's in the bathroom; Jeremy steals Klaus's number from her phone. "Bonnie, I'll see you later." Jeremy yells as he leaves in a hurry; more like bat out of hell.

Bonnie stands by her bed looking at her phone, "But-" Trailing off because she's alone, she looks suspiciously at the screen of phone once more. Suddenly she dreaded going out but she was relived that Jeremy knew, but now she had to get ready for her "_Date_" with Caroline.

And just be happy that some of the crazy in her life was coming to light.

* * *

><p>Jeremy knows that Klaus will come, he knows that for sure, because he wouldn't stay away from anything that involved Bonnie.<p>

"What's- it's- face …I should have known." He says in a bored fashion."The name's Jeremy."

"And I care because?" He said dismissively.

"Because I know about you and Bonnie." Jeremy says it in a haughty manner, like some how he had the upper hand on Klaus.

Klaus smirks. "Good, so she can stop pretending that she still loves you and just move on with me, without hurting your delicate feelings." Klaus waved his hand for drink.

Jeremy scoffed delighted.

"She's never going to love you, you're nothing but a mistake." Jeremy squares his shoulder, challenging the sociopath vampire. He sees that primal look in his eyes, he recognizes it -knows it well, hell he's being on the end of this look one too many times in his lifetime and yet here he stands ; it's like staring down the barrel of shotgun just waiting for the trigger to be pulled.

"Go ahead kill me. Because that's what you do, it's who you are. I see it! " Jeremy taunts him boldly.

Klaus steps towards Jeremy slowly. "You'd love that wouldn't you, if I kill you then she'd hate me and I'd lose her." Jeremy doesn't deny or confirm. He just wants answers.

"Why her? Why my Bonnie?"

Klaus looks long and hard at young Mr. Gilbert, "Why, I imagine it's probably the same reasons why you want her, why you love her."

"You have no idea why I love her." Jeremy wants to rip Klaus a new ass for thinking he had any idea about his love for Bonnie.

"I have some idea …" Klaus trailed off as he walks over to the men's room he felt this heated hate seething threatening to burst through him.

Jeremy followed quickly nagging at him with that question.

"You didn't answer my question, why do you want Bonnie?" Jeremy says forcibly.

"I figured, if someone like her could love someone like me … than I'd better be worth it and she makes me want to be worth it." He shrugs confident with the answer and he hopes that Bonnie feels the same for him- not that he would want her going around ripping peoples throats out or anything to be suitable for him.

"Well, she doesn't love you… the one thing about love is that it's never unsure and when I asked if she loved you, if she had feelings for you. She was unsure but when I asked if she loved me she was sure." Jeremy gloats smugly at Klaus. Who cringes at the thought and In the blink of an eye Jeremy's lifeless body hit's the ground and Klaus walks away slowly. Well, I guess he didn't like what Jeremy had to say.

* * *

><p>Jeremy wakes up gasping for air, stunned to be hovered over by Matt; he was on the couch in the employees lounge of the Mystic grill. "What the hell happened ?" Matt asks panicked. Jeremy looks around collecting his bearings.<p>

"Klaus. He killed me." Jeremy still struggling to catch his breath. He looks down at the Gilbert ring.

Surprised he still had it.

Matt looks around as if Klaus were going to swoop in at any moment and finish what he started. "I'll call Bonnie,"

"No. Leave her out of this," Boy wonder grabs the phone from Mr. Perfect which is what Jeremy liked to call Matt.

"Dude, Klaus just killed you." Matt rises his brow wondering why The hunted boy wouldn't want him to say anything to Bonnie.

Jeremy lets all of this register deciding what his next move will be. "Look, right now all I need is a Tylenol, dying a is a bitch! and coming back really sucks." Jeremy coughs once more his throat felt a bit sore.

"Unbearable headaches." Matt states nonchalantly.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Jeremy chuckles lightly. "So, I can take you off the list of people attending the party tonight."

Jeremy just shrugs as Matt helps him up.

* * *

><p>Elena had come with Stefan and Damon which had become quite the awkward situation. But no one talks about that fucking mess which goes to far back for anybody to really give a damn about yet another Salvatore triangle with fickle girls who'll never make-up their <em>damn<em> minds.

Caroline stays close to Bonnie all night giving smiles and cheers to both the special guys in her life, which was a first because Caroline was never the one chosen as someone's first choice, guys didn't fight over her -they fought over Elena- not her.

And Bonnie, well she was happy that her personal entanglements weren't here. No Jeremy. No Klaus. Just her and her lady Caroline dancing it up and down the Mystic grill floors and this was what she had been missing for mouths this was what she needed in her life.

Pure and simple FUN.

To bad it couldn't last!

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone, it's fantastic to see you all again," Klaus looked around at them smiling. As he politely took a seat on a bar stool.<p>

Bonnie spites her drink on Caroline, who was expecting that kind of reaction, she just wasn't expecting it to be directed her way. "I' am so sorry," Bonnie starts to wipe Caroline off. "It's okay." The blond says with her eyes closed.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Damon demands.

"I couldn't tell you, if I wanted too." Alaric says all resigned.

"This is that awkward moment, when you just wish you could just drop dead." Bonnie says nodding frantically at Caroline, who was in total agreement.

* * *

><p>Well things didn't go well after Klaus showed up at the Mystic grill; Damon tries to kill Klaus but he nearly breaks Damon's pretty face on the bar… Stefan does the dubious thing and tries to help his brother but he can't muster up the effort when he sees Elena care for Damon so tentatively . . . One chaotic situation leads to another until they are all thrown out of Mystic grill.<p>

* * *

><p>The nights moon shinned brightly through the open window of Bonnie's darkened room as she waited for Klaus to make an appearance like he always does.<p>

"What were you thinking coming there tonight?"

"I wasn't! just wanted to see you." He sounds like an innocent child who doesn't know that they did anything wrong.

Bonnie sighed defeated looking at those cunning baby blues that sparkled so nicely in the moonlight. Bonnie knows her heart and she knows what she wants but what kind of life would Klaus have with her- it goes against everything that he is to be with someone like her.

But now it's time to let go and be normal again. She has to give Klaus up for his own good.

"What's wrong?" He kneels down in front of her.

"Were wrong." She says simply looking at the center of empty palms.

He stands suddenly. As this scowl appears across his brow.

"I told Jeremy that I slept with you and he's willing to forgive me and he want's us to move on." She holds herself as she says this.

He makes a strange sound under his breath as he swayed effortlessly a little but Bonnie didn't speak, she just watched the impact of her words wash over him. And then as his eyes made their way back towards her; that murderous grimace appears she's seen it one to many times and it cuts through her like sharp knives.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes. And it should be what you want to… you need to leave mystic falls, you need to leave me… we don't fit together, you're a killer, I'm not, you want to kill my friends and I'll never let that happen…everything that you think Is right about us, it's just twisted and sick… we need to stop this, So you need to go."

Bonnie eyes nearly betray her. As Klaus steps closer to her invading her space he pointed his index- finger in her face.

"I' am not gonna let you get rid of me. Do you hear me Bonnie Bennett. You're not getting rid of me." He says with his eyes burning with determination.

Klaus turns his back to her, he wasn't sure how to handle the flush of emotion hitting him right now, he didn't think he could feel something so deeply in his core, he was feeling the sharp sting of his humanity.

She looks sympathetically at him. "But we can never really be together, this will never work." She places her hand on his back. "Because you won't let it!" He yells turning to face her. "Don't you see, you're saving me dammit, because your worth it to me. I don't won't to be alone anymore, so you're not getting rid of me."

Klaus parched himself on his knees in front of her closing his eyes, he run his hands down her thighs squeezing her to him tightly….

Bonnie realizes what lead him to the Mystic grill and to her home tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Five hours earlier…<em>

After Klaus so mercilessly snapped Jeremy's neck, he soot out the one person in the world he truly needed.

"So, a party?" He holds up a tight little black dress, licking his lips. He smiled fruitfully as he watches her hold things up to her small but curvaceous figure, he was elated by the simplest things she does.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said with a shrug. "You look like you have something on your mind,"

Klaus swallows because he's about to step into the forbidden territory; Her friends and Damon.

"…What are your friends going to say when they see us together?"

"They will never see us together, because there is no us." Bonnie scrunched her nose up dismissing the idea of them going public.

"And why not?"

"Um, how do I put this … you killed Elena-"

"She came back." he interrupted quickly.

"You killed Jenna," Bonnie shakes her head somberly.

"She was an unfortunate mistake . . ." He says with a bit of sadness.

"Oh!, that may be but everyone hates you."

"But I thought-"

Bonnie through her hands up, "No. I told you that sleeping with you was a mistake." She says with the emotional capability of a rock.

"A mistake! Once is mistake, three times is a choice." Klaus gets off the bed putting on his jacket Bonnie pulls her eyes away from his glare, damn that merciless glare.

"This isn't real," She states nonchalant.

He flashed in front of her, his eyes burning, he doesn't care for her tone and the callous way she's trying to make what they have seem obsolete "Oh it's real, because you can't deny what you feel, you can't fake the moans or the way you whisper my name when I'm inside you . . ." His eyes trailed over her like water taking in every beautiful thing about her.

Bonnie doesn't say anything because she's lying to herself about everything, and she wonders when she became this person. " And if you haven't noticed you're the realest thing I know."

Klaus crowns her face with both his hands but Bonnie pulls them down from her face.

"This has to end . . . Us together will never work,"

"Tell me why?" He puts his hands back; this time at the nape of her neck.

"Because of you, what kind of life would we have Klaus, honestly?" She feels this need in her for him to make this situation acceptable for them.

Klaus looks lost because he doesn't have the answers she wants, he can't make this better for her-or more acceptable.

"That's what I thought." Bonnie pulls his hands from her face, "Let yourself out."

And she turned and walked away from the handsome vampire…. But now here he was laying with her his head in her lap….

* * *

><p>"Bonnie?"<p>

"Yeah." She cranes her head to look down on him.

"I don't think selfishly anymore, I don't just worry about what's best for me, I think about what's best for you I care about your feelings more than my own . . . I want to be better for you and for myself . . . I also know that it's foolish to believe that I can change because I really haven't shown that I can, but I'm trying. I want to be worth it for you and myself, I'd do anything for you." Klaus kisses her thighs and Bonnie just caresses his head lovingly... she doesn't have the proper words for him right now.


End file.
